Life Is About Change
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: *SEQUEL TO CHRISTMAS TIME IS HERE* What happens after Kendall is finished filling in for his dad? Will he and Delia get together? Will she move back to Alabama?
1. Chapter 1

**SEVERAL WEEKS LATER**

Of course at five o'clock everyday, everyone is lined up at the timeclock, ready to call it quits for the day. Today I'm second in line thankfully, and I hum cheerfully to myself as I swipe my badge and walk merrily back into the lobby. Yup, today is Kendall's last day, so we can start dating now. The past few weeks have gone by not quite fast enough for me, but don't they say that good things come to those who wait? We've kept our attraction to eachother to ourselves, and despite what Mr. Schmidt said, after cuddling and being lovey dovey on Christmas day, we haven't met outside of work, or even talked, except for on Sundays when we both go to the hospital.

I still can't get over how stupid I was to think that Kendall had banged Cathy in the office, but I guess insecurities can get to you from time to time. I'm still not too sure if I want to remain in New York, but Kendall talked me into staying long enough for us to date and see how things might work out between us. I'm still touched by how far he had went to fly my grandparents in to surprise me for the holidays even though I hadn't been so nice to him.

After shoving my badge back inside my purse and draping it over my shoulder, I'm intent on slipping out the revolving door and waiting for Kendall outside but I learn that he has other plans when I'm grabbed around my waist and spun around. Kendall smiles and lowers his head to mine, still inside my place of employment. His lips meet mine and linger for a few seconds until I pull away. I mean I'm not against PDA or anything, but I do happen to work here. My ears are filled with a cat call followed by a whistle, then a sneer. Joe, the guy who worked with Kendall high fives him just before he exits the building. I bite my lip, feeling a bit uncomfortable at all the attention being drawn to us. My arms fall to my sides, but Kendall continues holding me at my waist. "Kendall", I whine, feeling my face get hot.

"What?", he takes a step closer, still not letting me go yet. "I no longer work here, so we are free to do as we please."

"True", I shrug. "But still".

"Still nothing", Kendall wiggles his eyebrows and gives a chaste kiss to my lips then my nose and chuckles. "So pretty lady, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me tonight?"

"Hmm", I turn my lips up to one side and pretend to think about it. "I guess I could do that", I say teasingly, knowing I've been waiting weeks for this moment.

"Great", Kendall responds and takes my hand, leading me out. I notice Cathy glaring at me and she grunts "UGH" before rolling her eyes at me. I'd love to stick my tongue out at her but I have to remind myself that I'm twenty two and not six, so I just smile innocently at her annoyance and turn my attention back to Mr. Knight.

...

After a fun game of mini-golf at an inside venue, which I won of course, Kendall drives me to La Tolteca, a mexican restaurant hidden in the heart of Manhattan. I have a margarita with my dinner to celebrate the end of the workweek considering Kendall's driving and we make small as we wait for our food. I tilt my head to the side as I look at him. "How did you know Mexican is food is my favorite?", I ask curiously.

"You might have mentioned it a time or two", he says nonchanlantly and takes a sip of his drink.

Ahhh what can I say, I'm flattered that he remembered this little fact. Does that make me pathetic? I prefer to look at it as he pays attention to what I say, and I consider that a good sign. "I'm glad you remembered", I reach for a tortilla chip in the middle of the table and dip it into the salsa before taking a bite.

"I remember a lot about you, Delia", Kendall smiles and eats a tortilla chip as well. His eyes are shining brightly, completely pulling me in.

"I like that", I reply honestly and on a whim I get up and saunter over to his side of the table, and sit on his lap in the dim lit restaurant, not caring what other patrons may think. I loop my arms around his neck and give him a kiss, enjoying the luxury of getting to do this freely out in public or anywhere else now.

We keep our heads close together for a few minutes, forgetting where we're at while stealing pecks and engaging in an unusually intimate discussion about our favorite dessert foods, until the waiter comes with our order. I shyly get up and make my way back over to my own seat and eye my gigantic plate of food. The beef tamales look nothing less than delicious, as does the red beans and rice. I swear with my obsession with mexican food, I must have lived in Mexico in a previous life.

I lift my gaze to see Kendall smiling at me. He's cutting off a piece of his chicken enchiladas smothered with cheese. "Take a bite. I guarantee it's the best tasting food you'll ever have." I watch Kendall take a bite.

"I have no doubt about that", I retort and lift a forkful of tamales to my mouth. I chew it and my tastebuds go crazy, like a party in my mouth. "Mmm", I comment with my mouth stuffed.

We continue talking while stuffing our faces, and I learn a bit more about Kendall's family. He has an older brother that I haven't met yet because he's on a peace-keeping mission over in Kuwait, and I ask about Katie. I was introduced to her on Christmas day and she's a pretty grounded, now healthy fourteen year old kid, living her life one day at a time like she should be. I adore the way his expression changes when he talks about her, it's a much more light-hearted side of him.

I only eat half of my dinner, while Kendall somehow manages to finish off his whole meal. Don't ask me where he puts it at, he must fill up from his big toe. The waiter asks if we'd like dessert but I decline with an already too full belly, but Kendall asks for an order of flan to go. A few minutes later the check comes as well as the flan packaged in a styrofoam take out container, and Kenall whips out his credit card before I even have a chance to open my purse. "I asked you out, it was my treat", he says and pats my arm.

I know this is the way it's supposed to be, and that he has plenty of money to throw around, but I'm still surprised at Kendall's gentleman-like qualities. "Okay, fine", I agree. He takes my hand and leads me out of the restaurant, and opens the car door for me. This might sound silly but I feel like a million bucks walking next to Kendall Knight and I can't help but to feel smug and like a thirteen year old schoolgirl all over again.

A while later Kendall is beside me, walking me up to my apartment when I open my purse to retrieve my key. I insert it into the keyhole and open the door, unsure if I should invite Kendall in or not, when he reads my mind. "I wouldn't mind watching a movie or something. We've already had a great night so far and I'm not ready to let it end just yet", he says unabashedly then runs his hand over the back of his neck and takes a step back. "Or if you're tired I could just go home, but I did get this for us to share", he motions to the white container in his hand.

I figure I have nothing to lose so I hold the door open, letting him walk through first. His lips stretch into a wide smile and he strides through, setting the flan down on the coffee table. I run to the kitchen and grab a fork, then look through my collection and pop Breaking Dawn into the DVD player. Yeah so I like vampires and werewolves, no biggie. We watch a bit of the movie before feeding eachother the delectable flan drenched with caramel sauce, then start cozying up to eachother. One thing leads to another and before I know it, I'm straddling Kendall on the couch and we're making out hot and heavy like horny teenagers in the backseat of a car over a cliff at Lover's Lane with my shirt off. I don't know what happened to my dignity but I pry my mouth off of Kendall's and push myself back with my hands on his shoulders...his broad, muscular shoulders. His eyes are darkened with lust and I'm almost afraid to put a stop to this, considering my hormones are raging, but I'm not this kinda girl.

Humiliated, I grab my shirt from the cushion next to him and pull it on over my head before getting off of his lap. Chewing on my lip while I think, I cross my arms over my chest as if I can protect myself from his sexiness. "I umm, I guess we sorta got carried away there", I give a small giggle.

"Yeah", Kendall sits up and skims his hands over the workpants covering his thighs. "I'm really sorry about that", he seems a bit ashamed of himself as he stands up and puts hands in his pockets. "I think maybe I should be getting home now."

I nod my head in agreement and slowly walk to the door, him on my tail. "Well thank you for everything, Kendall. I really had a great time tonight and-"

His hands cup either side of my face and he presses his lips against mine sweetly. "It was an awesome night", he smile. "Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Yes, I would like that very much", I return his grin and lean against the wall, still swooning from the feeling of his lips and hands on me.

"Good", he puts his hand on the doorknob. "Goodnight, Delia", he calls out and steps outside into the hallway, closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is just a filler-ish kinda chapter, so it's not all that exciting lol. SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- Hey, I enjoy food very much as well and if it's supposed to be bad then it wouldn't taste so damn good, so no worries! :) ****KtotheH****- Aww I'm glad you like this and that you're excited for the sequel! :) ****rwjj28****- I'm glad you love this, and how could I not enjoy reading your stories? They are awesome, and so well written, it was my pleasure ;) ****paumichyy****- Yup they can date with no worries now, Woo-Hoo! :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yes, Kendall and Delia are so darn cute together. As for food, we all have our issues. I'm glad you're excited for this :) ****KendallsCoverGirl804****- I'm glad you do! :) ****DeniseDEMD****- I'm glad you think so, and thanks! :) ****briannamaslover****- Yay I'm glad you love this :) ****FangedCutie****- I agree, there is way more to learn about these two, I just couldn't not lol :)**

It's Monday morning, and I just settled in with my second cup of coffee, taking the first sip when the phone rings. I quickly swallow the too hot liquid, burning my tongue in the prcoess, but answering the phone as cheerfully as possible. "Good morning, this is Schmidt, Wallace, and Robbins, how can I help you?

"Delia, this is Mike Wallace", his deep voice echoed through the phone. "If you have a moment I'd like to see you in my office, please."

"Okay, I'll be right there sir", I try to stay as calm as I can and hang the phone up before standing and smoothing down my blouse. I take my time walking to his office, albeit nervously, because only one idea is running through my head of why he's calling me into his office. He caught wind of Kendall's and mine romance, and I'm getting fired. To be honest we didn't really break any rules, we just hung out but I bet that pouty bitch Cathy went running into his office first thing this morning; that would definitely explain her smug smile at me as she walked past.

I knock lightly on the glass when I'm standing in front of the door and I hear him call out, "Come in, Delia".

I open the door and close it behind me with a smile as I make my way over to his large desk and sit across from him. "How are you today Delia?"

"I'm alright", I respond honestly. "How are you Mr. Wallace?"

"Well I'm quite fine thank you for asking. I had a great weekend, but that's not why I called you into my office."

"O-kay", I take my time answering and swallow the lump in my throat as my heart stops. No, I can't afford to lose my job.

Mr. Wallace sits up straighter in his chair and rests his elbows on the edge of the desk, steepling the tips of his fingers together, then proceeds to clear his throat. "Ms. Walker, it has come to my attention that-"

My heart is practically beating out of my chest now and I don't know what comes over me when I blurt out, "Yes, Kendall Knight and I are seeing eachother. I can assure you that nothing inappropriate had been going on between us while he was working on. We established that right away, but he's no longer employed here and we're allowed so please don't terminate me, Mr. Wallace. I really need this job." After spitting all of that out, I take a much needed breath and lean back into my chair.

A confused look adorns his face and then his lips curve up slightly at the ends before he catches himself and dons a serious expression. "Ahh, Delia, I've heard speculation, but honestly I have no business interfering with you personal life. I had actually brought you in here to offer you a new job." I breathe out a sigh of relief and tuck my hair behind my ears. "I was informed by Felicia that this will be her last week before she moves on somewhere else." Felicia is a really great girl, one of the nicest people around here, and she also happens to be Mike's secretary. She was recently engaged when she found out that her boyfriend in the Army will be transferred overseas. They had a quickie wedding so that things would be legal and she would be able to go along with him.

"I see", I state nonchalantly, although what I really want to do is jump up out my chair and scream "WOO-HOO!" I cross my legs and fold my hands in my lap to keep my urges at bay.

"I know when you came to us that you have experience in being more than just a secretary, and I've looked over your resume. You have all the education required. Let me just say that it has been a joy having you work with us here and if you're interested in the job, it's all yours. And yes, this does mean that you'll be getting an increase in your salary."

"Whoa", I say stunned, then catch myself. Who would say no to making more money? "Yes, Mr. Wallace, I do believe I would like to take the job."

"Very well", he nods his bald head. "I'll have Felicia start training you this week, so you'll know everything you need to by Friday."

"Great. Is there anything else?", I ask.

"No, you may go back to your desk, and I do look forward to working with you Ms. Walker."

I stand up in the chair trying to maintain my composure. "As do I Mr. Wallace, and thank you", I politely utter before walking out of his office.

...

**Kendall's POV**

A knock comes on the door twice, and I know that it's Paul, my assistant and chauffeur. "Ms. Walker is here", he calls through the piece of wood.

"Thank you, Paul. You may bring her in", I respond and take my eyes from the computer screen to see the door opening, Delia walking through, and then Paul giving her a smile and closing it to go take care of something else. Delia looks great in a black pencil skirt with a red v-neck. The pumps she's wearing makes her legs look alluring. It's not typical 'club wear' but she could give a lot of women a run for their money.

"Hey", she says casually, looking around at my office. I can see the fascination in her eyes, my office is at least four times the size of the one my dad has in the firm, even as top dog.

She's never seen the professional side of me, and I'm quite curious at what she thinks of me in my black and white pin-stripe suit, complete with a tuxedo and tie. "Hi beautiful", I greet her and motion for her to sit down onto one of the three leather, high back chairs in front of my desk. "Congratulations", I offer and get up to kiss her forehead.

"Thanks", she says and looks around as if she's a bit uncomfortable or something, making me cringe.

"Delia", I mutter, trying to figure out how to break the news to her. "I know I said that I'd take you out, but something has come up and it's going to be a little while before I can leave."

"Oh", she waves her hand. "No biggie."

Happy with not hearing disappointment in her voice, I return to my seat and start tapping on the keyboard, trying to finish the task at hand, then move my eyes from the screen to talk to her when an idea hits. "Okay. Umm, if you want while you're waiting you can go sit out in the club and have a drink or something." This sounds pathetic and I feel horrible. "Carlos is here and I'm sure he'll be more than pleased to entertain to you until I'm finished. I can even seat you in the VIP section", I wiggle my eyebrows trying to lighten the blow. I wouldn't have a second thought of keeping her in here had she worn a pantsuit, but those legs are going to be the death of me. I just can't seem to think straight right now, and I have no room for errors. Watching her leg bounce up and down, all I can think about is Friday night and the incredible kisses and touches we shared. It all happened so fast and if I'm not careful I'll lose my head, and maybe end up doing something that we'll both regret.

"Sounds good", she remarks with no hint of aggravation, and I sigh in relief, then pick up the phone and call Carlos's cell. I ask him to come take Delia out to the bar and he readily complies.

Two and a half hours later, I finally emerge from my office, hating that it's already eight o'clock in the evening. I hadn't meant to be so long but there was trouble that I had to take care of on top of my other stuff. I make my way to the VIP section but don't see Carlos or Delia there, and I walk around until I spot them on the dancefloor. Carlos and Delia are dancing together, I'd be jealous of the way his hands are on her hips and they sway together if I didn't trust Carlos. Beside them are the girl she hangs out with from the tanning booth, Lisa, who's dancing with someone as well.

I make my way to them and put a hand on Delia's back, giving her an apologetic smile. "Sorry it took so long", I lean to whisper in her ear.

"Nooooooooo problemmmm", she slurs and grabs onto my arm. I notice she's not so steady.

Carlos looks at me and mouths, _She's had five mojitos_.

Ahhh, so the girl got drunk while I was tied up with work duties. I can't get mad at that, it's my fault for taking such a long time. "Are you hungry?", I ask her.

"Yeahhhh, I haven't eaten since lunch", she informs me and staggers into my chest. Okay, so she drank a lot and didn't eat, my stomach flip-flops and a new sense of guilt slips in.

"I'll take you to eat. What do you want?", I ask her.

"I like pizza. Oh and french fries. Yeah french fries with hot sauce and honey mustard."

I chuckle at this, most women are too shy to talk about food or eat in front of a man, but this girl isn't. Maybe that's because she's wasted. "Ok, come on", I tell her and attempt to head to the exit when Lisa gets in my way.

"Just a quick chat", she grins and pulls me to a non crowded area that's less quiet. "Let me tell you something Mr. Knight", she crosses her arms over her chest. "Dee-  
Dee is one of the sweetest people I know and if you hurt her, I will cut your balls off with a dirty pocket knife and cram them down your throat. I will make Lorena Bobbit look like an amateur. Capiche?"

I almost laugh until I see her eyebrows raise and I know she's serious. She may be a small girl but something tells me that her bite is much worse than her bark, not the usual vice-versa. I gulp and nod. "Yes, I fully understand. Can we leave now?"

"Yes you may. Take good care of her, Kendall. Oh and by the way, I know where you live." And with an evil smile and a wave, she's off back to the dance floor.

I manage to get Delia inside the limo without any further complications and ask the driver to stop at a pizzeria, Attilio's is the best pizza place around this area. Not wanting to take an inebriated woman inside, I tell her to wait and I run inside and order her two slices of extra cheese pizza and french fries with honey mustard and hot sauce, then I order two slices of supreme pizza for myself, as well as two bottles of water.

On the way back to her apartment, we eat while talking, and I learn that this special lady is a giggly, chatty drunk. She's cute as hell eating, too and when she drops a fry on her shirt and hot sauce stains it, she just laughs and picks the french fry up off her lap and continues on eating as if nothing had happened.

I carry her inside and up to her apartment, courtesy of her complaining that her feet hurt and those shoes she wore were not appropriate for dancing. I help her get inside, waiting until she goes into the bathroom, then emerges in an oversized t-shirt and flops down onto the bed. "I'm so tiiiiiired", she yawns as she picks up the remote and turns the t.v on, then inches her way up to the pillows.

"Then you should sleep silly", I tell her.

"Yeah", her eyes fall closed and she pats the side of the bed next to her, in what I'm guessing is an invitation. Taking note of her deep breaths and the way her chest rises and falls, I can tell she has already fallen asleep by the time I get over there. Instead of sitting or laying down, I pull the blankets up and over her, and lean down to kiss her cheek.

She stirs slightly but her eyes remain closed and she rolls over onto her side. "I think I'm falling in love with you, Kendall."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Reviews are lovely, and you reviewers are the best! SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- yeah Delia totally got lucky right? Thank you so much for your compliments, they are extra special coming from someone with as much talent as you :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Wow crazy story. Yeah Delia is in love :) ****rwjj28****- Yeah Kendall is such a sweetie, I'm glad you're excited because your writing is amazing! ****paumichyy****- Yup drunk Delia is quite cute and she most certainly is falling for Mr. Knight! :) ****KtotheH****- yay I just love your excitement, I guess you'll have to read on to see what happens :) ****FangedCutie****- I'm glad you thought it was funny and that you love my writing, you are always so awesome to me! :) ****KendallsCoverGirl804****- So glad that you love this, and yeah drunk people have that tendency to blurt things out lol :)**

*****ATTENTION, there are two stories that I am so infatuated with right now that it's not even funny. If you have a moment to read them, I'm sure you'll emjoy them as much as I do...and remember, reviews always make people feel good, so don't be shy! First, check out ****rwjj28**** 's brand new story called THIS...she has let me read it ahead of time and I assure you that it is great, you don't want to miss it! Then, there's ****SuperSillyStories**** new story called AIM TO PLEASE, which is a bit darker than the normal ones, but is SO good. It's very well written and just perfect, and you should totally read it! **

I walk to the car numbly and get inside, ripping the envelope open and pulling out the letter enclosed. Tears start to trickle out more and more with each word I read. It's short but sweet, and totally unexpected. My chest is constricted and I take a deep breath to ease it up some. It's funny how much things can change within a span of twenty four hours. Yesterday morning, I woke up and got ready for work. This morning I was woken up by the shrill ringing of my phone, only to be informed by someone named Mr. Carter, who is supposedly a lawyer, that my mother has passed away; and that he needs me to come to his office. I haven't spoken to Gloria Walker, the woman who gave birth to me, in at least two years and she dies, and I get a phone call that she dies because I named the beneficiary in her will. To be honest I'm surprised she didn't leave everything, what little bit of it I'm sure there is, to one of her alcoholic buddies or even some stranger on the street. I definitely was stunned to hear that myself, the daughter she hated since her husband had died in an accident, when I was eight years old, was named the beneficiary.

Needless to say, I didn't know how I felt or even feel about it now, but being the only living family member the woman has left, because her parent's died when I was too little to remember, and she was an only child, of course all of the funeral plans are left to me to decide. I popped some advil to get rid of my slight headache and gulped down a cup of coffee while packing my clothes and things, and booking a flight online for the next plane headed to Mobile, Alabama.

Less than an hour ago, I found the tiny office of Mr. Carter with the address I scribbled down on a scrap piece of paper, and went inside to face the music. I remember watching as the old gray haired man shoved his wire rimmed glasses back of his nose every few minutes while his mouth moved continuously, but I was in too much shock to pay attention. The only thing I do remember is that he said Gloria was sick and knew she was going to die, but she didn't want any treatment.

I close my eyes to try to clear my head and take a sip of the bottle of water sitting in the console of the rental car, then skim my eyes over the folded white folded piece of legal paper in my hand. There is fifty thousand dollars sitting in a bank somewhere waiting for me...for me. I don't know what to think, so I read back over the note written in my mom's extremely neat cursive handwriting.

_**Delia,**_

_** I know I wasn't the best mother that I could have been, and I am so very sorry for that. I lost myself when your father died, and I wrongfully place the blame on you, which I know was unkind. If I could turn back time and do things all over again, I would hold you and comfort you, and be there for you as a mother should have been for her daughter. I have no excuses, I was selfish and in pain. Your father was the love of my life and it was so easy to be mad at you because you looked just like him. I pawned you off on others and took life one day at a time. **_

_** I'm not looking for your sympathy, I am simply offering you an apology for my behavior. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but my pride wouldn't let me admit it, and it just seemed easier to stay away from you than to admit that. I'm sorry, my dear sweet Delia, and not one day has passed by that I haven't thought of you. I've been keeping in touch with your father's parents and they have told me all that you have accomplished. I'm very proud of you and I would have loved to have been there to share every joyful moment you've had, but my choices didn't allow that.**__**I can't recall the last time I said anything nice to you, or that I love you, but I do. You deserved so much better than what I did to you. I love you Delia. I always have, I just lost myself somewhere along the way. Perhaps one day you will be able to forgive me**_**. **_**I wish you the best in life and hope you have everything you ever dream of.**_

** -**_**From your mother always**_

Grammy always said that life is about change, nothing stays the same. I know that, but I've been thrown for a loop, and I suddenly feel as if I'm an eight year old child again as I'm hit with a memory. _My mom, dad, and I were at the beach on a Saturday. Dad played with me in the water while mom sat in her beach chair, reading a magazine. He held me and took me far out until I couldn't even reach the bottom and taught me how to jump waves. When we were done, my mom helped me build sandcastles and play in the sand. I remember thinking that was the most perfect day I'd ever had, and that I was the luckiest kid ever as we packed up our stuff to go home that day. I felt so loved and so at peace with the world. Little did I know that in a few short weeks that my whole life would be turned upside down, and that's the first time I'd ever heard those words of wisdom from my grandmother. _

...

After a while of tossing and turning in my old bed at my grandparent's house, I get up and go to the kitchen where I fix a glass of warm milk like Grammy used to do for me when I was little, and sit at the table drinking it. Needing a reprieve from my restless and confusing thoughts, I go back to my bedroom and retrieve my cell phone out of my purse, and push the power button. I had been so busy all day that I hadn't even turned it on so it's not really a surprise when I have several texts from Kendall, and even one from Lisa. The ones from Kendall read **Good morning sunshine :)**, then there's one from around lunchtime, that says **Hope you're feeling alright today**. He seems to be a bit more concerned in the last one. **Hey is everything okay? Haven't heard from you.**

The one from Lisa is simple like always that says, **Girl hmu asap, I have some GUD gossip ;P**

I shake my head at Lisa's text and realize it's 12:37 a.m., too late to respond now, but I am very curious to see if Kendall is maybe still awake. **Hey r u up?**, I type with the pop-up keyboard then press send, and lay back down on the bed.

Not even a whole minute passes by before my phone lights up in the darkness. **I am. How r u?**

** Ok, I guess**. I really don't feel like talking about today but I have to tell him before he starts asking questions. **Mom passed away and I'm in AL, will prolly b here for abt a week**

** Whoa, wow...r u ok?**

** I'm still breathing. Can you call me?**

Seconds later my cell starts to vibrate and I answer it, lowering my voice so as not disturb grammy and grampy's slumber. "Hey you".

"Hi Little Lady", Kendall replies and I can tell he's smiling by the way he sounds. A warm feeling flows through my body at his words, he likes to call me that, and I enjoy it.

"Talk to me, Kendall. I can't sleep." This isn't the first time I've called him when I've had trouble sleeping.

"Awww", he sounds so adorable that it makes me giddy.

'What are you doing", I ask him.

"I was laying here watching t.v. until you called. Now I'm talking to you." Ahhh I can imagine him laying on his back, one arm behind him while the other holds the phone up to his ear, dressed in only a pair of boxers.

"Duh!", I giggle. "How was your day?", I ask him. I listen to him rattle on as he talks about going to the gym and dinner with his mom, allowing his voice to soothe me. He stops abruptly in the middle of a story about some super hairy dude at the gym that smelled like onions and blurts out, "Hey, I need you to call your friend Lisa and let her know you're okay. She's been harrassing and threatening me all day, she's convinced that I did something to you last night. Like kill you and cut you up into pieces and put you in my freezer. Or lock you up in my basement where I'm torturing you. The girl has a vivid imagination, I'll tell you that".

Once again, I laugh. Lisa is like my guard dog.

"Hey it's not funny", Kendall retorts.

"Yes it is", I tease. Just before he can respond I continue, "I'll text her when we hang up and let her know that I'm still alive." Kendall chuckles and before I think about what's coming out of my mouth, I say, "I wish you were here."

"I would love to be there holding you", his voice is soft but raspy, all but making my bones melt with his words. "I'd run my fingers through you hair and your temples. And I'd sneak kisses in in between...on the tip of your adorable nose and the corner of your eye where it crinkles when you laugh, and lots of them on your lips."

"You are too cute", I tell him.

"So are you, especially your ass", Kendall counters.

"Hey", I almost yell, caught off guard. "How would you know? You've never seen my ass!"

"Actually, I did", he taunts like a child, making me gasp. "Last night when you came out of the bathroom in just your t-shirt and flopped down onto your bed. You're panties may not have been pulled all the way up...", his voice trails off.

Did that really happen? Maybe he's just joking. "How do I know you're not lying?", I question, hoping that he is in fact just kidding.

"Because you have the most adorable mole on the top of your left butt cheek."

"WHAT?!" This is true and I am beyond mortified.

"Yeah", and his laugh lets me know he's enjoying this. "And you told me that your favorite show is Scooby Doo and about the time when you were fifteen you and your friend went skinny dipping and got busted."

"Oh my God! I'm so embarrassed!", I squeak. Even from hundreds of miles away from this man my cheeks are burning with humiliation.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about", he gets serious again. "In fact, I rather enjoyed the view last night."

"You are so lucky that I like you Kendall Knight!"

"So you like me huh?", I can hear the humor in his voice. "That's not what you said last night."

"W-well, what did I say last night then?"

"That you think you're falling in love with me."

I stay quiet for a minute, before deciding that I can't lie. "Maybe I am", I say quietly.

Kendall chuckles. "Good I like it that way."

I feel shy all of a sudden and yawn. "I think I'm getting pretty tired now", I comment, noticing that my body is actually relaxing and for the first time today I feel peaceful. Something about Kendall just does that to me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah", Kendall remarks playfully as if he doesn't believe me.

"I'mmm". Yawn. "Serious."

"So I guess this is the part then where I let the princess go so she can get her beauty sleep." He sounds rather reluctant.

"I wouldn't exactly call myself that", I utter truthfully.

"Because you don't give yourself enough credit. But can I tell you one thing before we hang up?"

"Mm-hmm", I mutter, feeling myself starting to drift off.

Kendall's voice changes and he starts singing, "_I'll love ya, if you ain't got nobody to love...And girl I'll adore ya, when there's no one to adore...And I'll show you, That there's no one to show...And I'll know you if you want somebody to know, oh, oh, oh yea...Everytime you come around you put a lightning bolt of my face, baby everytime you come around, girl you take my breath away..._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Once again, thank you to all of you lovely reviewers, you make my writing world go 'round. SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- Ha, No Idea is my fav song off the Elevate album as well! And I love me some SD too hehe. So umm yeah thanks for saying the chapter was great! And YES your writing IS as good as I say it is...for real! ****KendallsCoverGirl804****- He sure is, awww thank you, your compliments mean so much! ****paumichyy****- I would have to agree with you on that one! ****briannamaslover****- Yay, I'm glad you like my story, it's a lot of fun to write! ****rwjj28****- Yeah the mom stuff was sad, but Kendall totally brought things back up at the end! I'm glad that you loved it, and let me just tell you that I don't say anything that I don't mean, and giving you a shout-out was my pleasure, as is reading your stories! ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yes I am quite fond of the previous chapter myself...stay tuend to find out! ****KtotheH****- Haha yes you can totally have him, only if you take good care of him though! (I know you would) And yeah the mom part is sad, and I'm with you, hopefully everything does work out. ****DeniseDEMD****- Aww thank you, and I totally agree...Kendall makes EVERYTHING better! ****btrfanfiction1516****- aww, well thank you so much, I try my best!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE! I hope you all have a safe and happy one!**

It's Sunday, six days after my mother passed away when I'm dragging my feet taking my time making my way through the tunnel at the airport. This is my walkway to get on the plane, I'll be returning to New York from Alabama. I really don't want to and even though I've been back here in the state I grew up in for less than a week, I just really hate to have to leave again. Living in the country with my grandparents is a big change from the fast pace of everything in NY, and I like the smell of trees and wilderness; rather than smog and pollution. I miss this, the peace, the freedom, and definitely the weather. Most of my old friends, or at least those who are still here, came to the funeral to show their support for me, even though none of them had ever met my mother before. It's been a trying week and I never realized how much it meant to me until now.

I had gotten together with my old best friend Colleen, who is expecting a baby any day now. She married Blake, her high-school sweetheart and they settled down in the same town of our high school. I had drinks with Natalie and Ginger, two of my good friends and bumped into my ex-boyfriend Colby. He was the one I was most serious with and the first guy I ever loved. He sat with us for a while and I found out he's doing good for himself, he's a supervisor at a construction company and he's a well sought after bachelor. It's not hard to understand why, he's tall with dark hair and chocolate eyes, ripped with muscles in all the right places. His biceps were bulging underneath of the thin t-shirt he wore that night, threatening to rip the fabric. But all I could think about was Kendall Knight. The tall, lean blonde with delicious dimples and the most captivating green eyes I've ever seen. Kendall and I talked every single night I was here and it's been great getting to know more about him, like our conversations were somehow more intimate from hundreds of miles away. As ridiculous as it may sound, it seems like I haven't seen him in a year, and we've only known eachother for several months.

I'm leaving here today with two very good pieces of advice. First, a woman named Wanda came up to me after the funeral and told me that she had been a friend of my mom's. She knew how things were, but she said that my mom always talked about me and how proud she is of the choices I've made. She wanted to be a part of my life but didn't know how, and she figured I was doing so well on my own that I didn't need her. Even after reading the letter my mother wrote to me before she died, hearing these things supposedly spoken by her still came as a shock. After handing me a heavy wooden box, Wanda had said, "Forgiveness can be a hard thing to do. Just remember that when you choose to forgive someone, it opens more room in your heart for love." I stood with my mouth gaping open at this stranger as she walked away. As soon as I had gotten back to Grammy's house, I ran straight to my old room and opened the box. Imagine my surprise when I found it to be filled with old family pictures of me, mom, and my dad. There were my baby pictures and pictures of me taken every year at school. My baby book was enclosed as well, even my bracelet from the hospital when I was born.

After all this time, I decided to forgive my mother; she was simply lost after my dad's accident. I see what losing the love of her life did to my mom, and as weird as it may seem, I want to experience that. No, not the losing someone you hold so dearly in your heart part, but the true love part. Something about Kendall has me so drawn to him, and I want to explore it. He could be _the one_ and I can't pass up the opportunity to find out.

My heart hurts when I think about everything I'm leaving behind, but I use the sage advice Grammy has been telling me for years. She always says, "Home is where the heart is." Well, my heart is filled with one Mr. Knight. I turn back and see her and Grampy standing side by side, holding onto eachother. I put on my brave face and blow them one last kiss and give a wave before urging my feet to move futher forward.

To assist myself, I use a few specific words spoken to me by Kendall last night as fuel to board the plane. I had told him last night when we were talking that I wish I didn't have to go back to New York. I was completely serious when I said this, and Kendall picked up on it because his tone totally changed; he sounded so bummed out when he said, "I will stop breathing if you don't come back." I know he was being dramatic and just teasing when those words were uttered, but hearing the frown in his voice made something in my chest hurt. I know he wouldn't exactly die, but the sadness was too much for me to bear. All I could think about for the rest of the night was going back up north and seeing the beautiful smile on his face.

...

Just shy of two hours later, the plane lands at LAX, having been a really easy, relaxing flight. As soon as we're allowed, I remove bookbag from the carry-on storage area above my head and sling it on my back, then exit the plane. I go down the escalator and take a few turns until I find the baggage claim area, and watch as various suitcases and luggage pieces go around in circles on the conveyor belt. I push my way through several people when I see the black suitcase with my label on it and attempt to grab it, but someone else's hand curls around the strap and pulls it from the belt. "Hey excuse me! That's mine!", I raise my voice and press between two men to see the thief when my luggage, and then bust out into a big old smile when I see Kendall's face attached to the hand holding it.

His smile is mischievious and his green eyes are twinkling. "I missed you", I exclaim and fling myself into him, wrapping my arms around his neck in a hug.

His arms come around me for a few moments, then he takes a step back and looks down at me. "I have more than missed you sweetheart."

I don't know why I blush, but I do. Kendall gives me compliments all the time but I guess I'm still not used to it from someone like him. "How did you know what time my flight came in?", I ask.

"Because you said so last night. And when you talk, I listen." Kendall winks, then takes my hand and rolls my suitcase with his other. We walk out of the crowded airport, through the ginormous parking lot, and to his truck. I'm taken back a bit by the absence of his limousine, but I'm happy. I really like the down to earth part of Kendall Knight that isn't afraid to drive through crazy ass traffic to surprise a woman who he's barely begun dating at the airport. I was just fine with the fact that I was going to take a cab home.

I manage to fall asleep, and when I realize the truck has stopped and the engine is turned off, I open my eyes to yet another surprise. I'm not at home, but instead we're in the parking lot of a very expensive looking apartment building. "Ummm", I sit up and try to get my bearings straight. "Where are we?"

"I know you wanted to go home, but I haven't seen you in almost a week and I'm going to be greedy and keep you to myself for a little while". I can see the uncertainty in his face, but I'm not mad; I'm flattered.

I smile at him and bite my lip. "Okay", I say.

"Okay?", he repeats in a question as if he's not sure he heard me correctly.

I nod my head and unbuckle the seatbelt. "I'd love to spend some time with you."

"Great", he unfastens his own seatbelt and hops out, then comes to my side to open the door. We go up to his apartment and I stretch out on the couch while Kendall goes to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"No", I tell him. "I ate before I got on the flight, then I had some peanuts and cookies on the plane."

"I like a woman who isn't afraid to eat", he jokes as he makes his way to me and tugs me up off the couch by my hands. His arms come around me and his lips find mine. I kiss him back and let him take the lead, relishing the feeling of being with him. When he pulls away, I notice a jacuzzi out on the balcony.

Shoving him gently away from me, I stride over to the sliding glass door. "Please tell me that thing is not broken", I turn around and face him.

"It's not broken", he grins.

"But you know how to use it right?", I question him further.

"Mm-hmm", he nods his head.

"Woo-Hoo", I throw a fist in the air excitedly and jump up and down, feeling like an idiot when I see the way he's watching me, looking amused. "Sorry but it's been a sucky week and I haven't slept well and I've been tense and the hot water would just feel so good!"

Kendall just stands there with a smirk on his face. "Well can we get in?", I run over to him and jut out my lower lip. "Pwease?"

He shrugs smugly. "I would never be able to turn down your cuteness, but I was just waiting for you to ask". I smile and jump and down again, then kiss his cheek.

Fifteen minutes later, the water has heated up and Kendall is already out on the balcony in the steaming, bubbling water. Clad in only my bra and panties with a towel wrapped around me, I step out into the chilly January air. "Close your eyes", I say.

A very gentlemanly Kendall complies and closes his eyes. I mean I know I'm twenty two and have been naked with a guy before, but I'm not exactly in a bathing suit and yeah, I have insecurities like most other women. I drop the towel with haste and then step into the water, moaning as I sink down to the side, allowing the water to rise to my chin. "You can open them now", I let him know.

Those hazel orbs make another appearance and we start chatting, eventually moving closer and closer together, sharing kisses every so often. His hands bump me under the water a couple of times and like a magnet drawn to a refrigerator, we end up making out heavily with our bodies pressed close together. Currently, my lips are wrapped around his tongue, sucking lightly as his fingers caress my thighs. Both of my hands rest on his shoulders, and I'm feeling pretty hot, which has nothing to do with the temperature of the water.

I let go of his tongue and look into his eyes, trying to read his mind. His eyes close briefly, then he opens them back up and his hands leave my body. "It's getting late. I think I should be getting you home."

It is dark with only a half moon and millions of stars shining in the sky, but I'm not tired. Letting my hands slide down to his chest, I inform Kendall, "I don't want to go home. I want to spend the night with you." I don't want things to move too fast, but it's the only life I've got, so I gotta live it big time.

**Ok, so yeah we all know what's gonna happen next, but the million dollar question is...Do we want smut in the next chapter? Please let me know if you do or not in a review or a PM and I will see which way the votes go...majority rules!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N First and foremost, smut got the most votes, so yeah there is some in here. Second of all, I'm sorry if it sucks...I just feel like my smut writing has gotten so repetitive and redundant, and this will most likely be the last of that kinda writing from me, for a while anyway, I don't know lol. But yeah, I hope you enjoy it and thank all of you lovelies who are kind enough to leave me a review, you'll never know how much each and every single one mean to me. SHOUT OUTS ****Guest****- hehe yeah Kendall getting her suitcase at the airport was a nice little surprise :) As for the smut part, I tried my best not to get too detailed, so my apologies in advance if it offends you. ****briannamaslover****- Well thank you so much for all of your compliments. As I just said to the guest reviewer, I tried my best not to get into too many details, and you have my apologies in advance if it offends you. ****Logan's Honey Pie****- well i'd defintely have to say that Delia is in love :) ****paumichyy****- Yes Kendall is just perfect *dreamy sigh* if this story was real, i would so die! hehe ****FangedCutie****- well thank you so much for all of your support, and for the NY wish, I did have a good one, thanks! I hope you had a really good one as well! ****ArianamaslowBTR25****- Whoa, well thank you so much, your compliments are very much appreciated! ****kensare****- well thanks, i do try my best...okay well i know it seems a bit early, but remember that this is a sequel :) ****SuperSillyStories****- Hahaha what can I say? I loved your review, it definitely made me laugh! Yeah, selfish Kendall is adorable! ****KtotheH****- I agree, they are an absolutely amazing couple! And yes you can still have him! ****rwjj28****- hehe well thank you so much! I thought it was a nice surprise as well ****KendallsCoverGirl804****- well thanks so much! ****DeniseDEMD****- haha well thanks! Yes, Delia is back in NY...i hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!**

I can see him weighing the question in his mind, so I stand up and make my way to the edge of the hot tub with a pout. "Unless you want me to go home and spend the rest of the night all by myself." The look in Kendall's eyes says he's still not convinced. Baiting him, I climb over the ledge and turn around so my back is facing him, and take off my bra. Next I pick the towel up and wrap it around me, then bend down and remove my panties, letting the purple soaked fabric dangle from the tip of my pointer finger. I then look over my shoulder to the blonde and raise an eyebrow, letting him know the ball in his court.

With wide eyes, he comes to his feet and there's an unmistakable bulge in the front of his wet trunks. I let my panty fall to the floor, and can't help but to giggle at the speed in which he gets out and wraps his own towel around his waist, then takes my hand and guides me back inside. Kendall only stops long enough to flip the switch, turning the kitchen lights on, then continues to lead me through the dark hallway and to a room all the way on the end. He doesn't turn a light on in there, just ushers me to the bed. I sit on the edge and scoot my way back, and Kendall climbs on top of me. "You know we don't have to do anything right?", he leans his head close to mine. "We could just watch a movie or something."

I lift my face up to bite down on his lower lip, then lay my head back down on the pillow and loop my arms around his neck. "I want you Mr. Knight." The only thing illuminationg the room is the moon, and it's enough for my eyes to find the tattoo on his left bicep. I trace it with the tip of my finger, then come up on my knees to drag my lips along the outline. "This is sexy", I tell him.

His hand threads through my hair and pulls my head up to his by the back of my neck. "You are what's sexy", he remarks and kisses me. His lips linger on mine briefly until his tongue probes at the seam of my lips, and I open my mouth, letting him in. With his free hand, Kendall removes the ponytail holder from my hair and lets it tumble around my shoulders as he licks at the roof of my mouth. My skin is starting to tingle, my breasts are getting heavier, and there's a heaviness between my thighs. I manage to push Kendall down so his back is on the sheets and sit on his thighs, placing a leg on each side of him. I break the kiss and trail my mouth down his jawline, to his neck, and drag my tongue over his adam's apple. I don't know what it is, but when he talks and it bobs up and down, it drives me crazy. I suck and nip at his skin, letting my hands roam across the expanse of his chest and further south to explore his abs.

I move the appendage even further and grip the edge of his towel in my fingers and give it a tug. I move my mouth to kiss his chest and take his manhood in my hand, letting my hand move up and down the hard and silky flesh. The little sounds coming from his throat make me feel feverish, and encourage me further. I replace my hand with my mouth and massage his balls with my fingers, revelling in the fact that I can give him this much satisfaction.

A few minutes go by until Kendall takes me off of him and flips me over. I grab my towel when he tries to open it, suddenly nervous. "Oh no", he chuckles slightly. "Don't go getting all shy on me when it's my turn."

"I-I'm just a bit nervous", I confess.

Kendall still hovers above me, but puts some space between us. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do sweetheart."

"I do want to. Just kiss me, Kendall", I weave my fingers through his blonde locks.

He cups my face and does as asked, letting the hand that's not holding himself up travel to the towel. With hesitancy, he gently tugs it open and palms one of my breasts. It feels good and I cry out. I feel Kendall smile against my mouth, then his fingers find my nipple where he pinches it. His mouth works it's way over to my ear, licking the shell and nibbling on the lobe. His attention is averted to my other breast, and he grazes his teeth down the side of my neck, stopping to clamp his teeth down on the pulsepoint. This combined with the way he's working feels like sparks are shooting throughout my body. I arch up into him and grab onto his back.

My inhibitions are pretty much thrown out the window as the satiny, wet heat of his mouth plays further south. Pausing long enough to place a kiss on each of my hipbones and spread my legs apart, he resumes his task, licking his tongue up and down over my folds. I can't help the moan that escapes me. The tip of Kendall's tongue finds my clit and he continuously flicks the bud filled with millions of nerve endings until my legs are shaky, then he moves down to my entrance and circles it with his tongue.

The dampness seeping out onto my thighs lets me know just how worked up I am, and my fingers tangle in the bedsheets in a death grip, while my head thrashes back and forth. "No...no more", my voice is scratchy from being so vocal. "I'm ready. I want you. Please, Kendall.

His face reappears from between my legs and he positions himself above me, lining himself up with my entrance.

...

I'm awoken by something nuzzling my neck, and I'm being held tightly around my waist. I roll over and open my eyes, blinking until they're adjusted to the sunlight pouring in from the blinds. I turn over and look at the warm body next to me, and smile at one particular memory from last night.

_We had been at it for a while, and our sweaty bodies were clinging together when he asked if I'd had my pleasure yet. Embarrassed, I shook my head no. It's not that he isn't a good lover, he's damn good at it, but I had a hard time letting go. As if he could read my mind, Kendall stopped what he was doing and brushed his hand down my cheek. "You have to relax, babe, or it's not gonna happen." I nodded my head and let my legs slack some, and took a deep breath._

_ "I'm sorry", I whispered, ashamed. I felt bad as well._

_ "Don't be", I could make out a smile on his lips through the darkness, and then his lips were on mine, soft and slow. Being very attentive, Kendall slid a hand between our bodies and built me up, and didn't resume his thrusts until I was on the brink. Somehow Kendall worked my body like I was an instrument built just for him. I was already on orgasm number three by the time he found his release. When we were finished and I had a moment to compose myself, I attempted to get up to go to the bathroom to clean myself, but Kendall wouldn't let me go. He rolled onto his side and pressed my forehead into his chest, draped an arm around me, and uttered a few very simple words. "Stay right here with me." And we fell asleep like that._

Realizing that it's monday, I look around for a clock and freak out when I notice it's 7:55; I'm due at work by 8:00, and Mr. Wallace is expecting me back today. Several bruises made by my mouth adorn his torso and I bite back a laugh as I shake his arm. "Kendall", I say.

His response is a, "mmmph".

Using more pressure on his arm, I shake him a little harder and raise my voice. "Kendall, I need to get up. I'm gonna be late for work." Considering I never made it home last night, I don't have my car, but at least I have clean clothes and toiletries in my suitcase out in his truck.

Kendall sits up and rubs his eyes, the sheet keeps his nether regions hidden. "Mornin'", he grumbles, his voice raspy.

His hair is a hot mess, all knotted up and pushed in all directions, and I see a number of red scratches show themselves in the light. Oops, I guess I got a little rough. He looks so cute running a hand down his face, and I giggle.

"Hmm?", he raises his eyebrows.

"You look thoroughly fucked. I tore your ass up last night", I tell him.

He smiles and grabs my hand as I make an effort to get off the bed. "Last night was more than a fuck little lady, don't you forget that." Kendall's eyes look so serious.

Should I be swooning right now? Because I feel like a thirteen year old girl who just had her first kiss, with my heart beating a hundred times per second and the butterflies in my tummy. "Okay", I press my lips to his cheek quickly then hold the sheet steady around my body and take a few steps to the adjoining bathroom. "I desperately need a shower", I turn around when I get inside the door. "If you could get my suitcase out of your truck I would love you forever", I add hopefully.

Kendall shakes his head, then his eyes meet mine with a devious glint. "Drop the sheet before you close the door and you've got yourself a deal."

I pout but Kendall crosses his arms over his chest, warning me that's not going to work. What the hell? I don't know why I'm being so shy, I mean we did get pretty intimate last night. I bite my lip and let go of the black sheet, hearing a "swoosh" as it falls to the floor.

A huge grin splits Kendall's face in two, and his eyes leisurely roam over my body. I count to ten in my head then grab the door handle. "Okay pervert, take a picture. It'll last longer", I call out jokingly and close the door.

A little more than hour later, Kendall pulls up in front of the law firm and shoves a twenty four ounce steaming mocha cappuccino in my hand and a white bag holding a blueberry muffin that he just had to stop by a little bakery and get for me. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day", he reminds me jokingly.

"Thanks", I say, grab my purse, and reach for the door handle; but Kendall stops me and leans over to kiss me on the lips.

"Have a good day", he smiles, then pecks me again before releasing me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Can I just say that my reviewers are awesome? Thank you, you guys rock! SHOUT OUTS Yes, Kendall is a cute dork who is absolutely perfect! ****paumichyy****- I'm glad you do! ****dudeamanda****- Yay I'm glad you liked it! I agree that they are totally adorable together! ****DeniseDEMD****- aww shucks, well thank you so much for all of your compliments! Hehehe you are awesome ****Logan's Honey Pie****- hahaha, you always say my smut is hot! Yeah Kendall can be a bit sneaky sometimes, but he's so cute that it's definitely okay! ****rwjj28****- *high five* on the part about feeling weird writing sex stuff lol. And thank you for your incredible compliments...as for a pregnancy, mum is the word...and if it were to happen, rest assured that I would NOT give Delia postpartum pressure as well, I can only handle so much of the depression stuff lol. ****Guest****- Delia definitely is late for work, but Kendall called his dad and told him, and of course being someone who dates one of the boss's sons, she is in the clear hahaha!**

Not even five minutes after getting back to work from lunch, Lisa comes bouncing through the revolving door, and strides right behind the front desk to envelop me in a hug. "Ahh I missed you", she exclaims and makes her way to the front of the desk so we're now facing eachother. A bag of pretzels dangles from one hand, the other clutches a bag of peanut M&M's, and a bag of skittles. "Sorry, I had to take the late lunch", she sets her junk food down on the desk and opens the bag of pretzels, popping one into her mouth. "Debbie had a doctor's appointment and I covered for her."

"No worries", I begin typing something on the keyboard. "How are you?"

"I'm good", she replies with a mouth full of pretzels. "You look good."

"Uh thanks", I respond and look down at my clothes, not noticing anything different.

"Hey", Lisa leans down closer to me and whispers, "Is everyone back from lunch now?"

"Yeah, what's up?", I ask.

"Perfect! I have to tell you something, I haven't talked to you since Thursday. Well, guess which slut of your office was caught in a compromising position with Mr. Robbins in his office?" A smug smile covers my friend's face.

"Cathy?", I guess. I mean not that I like the girl or anything, but sometimes you can't trust everything that you hear.

"Yup. The one and only".

"How do you know", I question my friend curiously.

She looks back and forth and down both hallways stemming from the lobby to make sure no one can hear her. "You know that window washer Tony who's always over here asking me out for a beer?" I nod my head and continue typing, hoping that the phone doesn't ring anytime soon so I can listen to all of the juicy details. "He was out there cleaning the window, and Cathy was on her knees with a mouthful, if you know what I mean."

I move my eyes from the screen to study Lisa's face. "Why would he tell you that?"

"Oh that's simple", she waves her hand. "He likes me and when he said he had some good dirt, all I did was pull my v-neck down a little lower and the dog was slobbering all over himself."

I shake my head back and forth and exclaim, "Really? That's just...icky", I shudder.

Lisa goes on, "I know right. Hey that dirty whore aint' the only one on this block who can flash some cleavage to get some info. Too bad though, cause Tony's kinda good looking. Maybe if he asked me out for a glass of wine or to go dancing, I'd accept. But a beer? No! I ain't sitting in no bar eating peanuts and watching a game on t.v.

I raise my eyebrows. "Did something happen between you and James?"

"No, we're still together. I was just saying." Lisa notices the bouquet of fire and ice lillies perched next to the computer. "Oh my gawd those are so pretty. Who are they for?" She gives them a sniff and eyes them ferociously.

I smile and squeal, "They're mine...from Kendall", I inform her.

"Get out", her voice is squeaky.

"I'm a hundred percent serious, Lisa."

"You totally got laid!", she half shouts.

"Yeah", I laugh. "But you don't have to put it that way."

"And he sent you flowers?", she questions as if she can't believe it.

"Yeah", I say with a 'duh' tone, then take a sip of my water.

Lisa's brown eyes widen. "Did you let him in the back door?!"

"What? No, that's just gross, Lisa. My back door is an exit only", I say matter of factly.

"So", Lisa looks back at the flowers, then to me. "You had sex with Kendall Knight and he bought you flowers and had them delivered?"

If she wasn't acting anything less than innocent, I would be getting annoyed. "Yes ma'am", I smile.

"Okay", she leans in again as she opens the bag of M&M's. "What kind of kinky shit is he in to?"

"Umm, none as far I know. We had regular sex." Then I add, "And it was good."

"So tell me about it", Lisa's practically licking her lips in anticipation.

"Well he surprised me at the airport. He picked me up and drove me home. Well not my place, his apartment."

"Oh you go girl, you gave him a blow job as he was driving?"

"No", I sit up straighter in my chair and move is as close to the desk as possible. "God Lisa, you are so crass. Anyway, we went back to his place and sat in the jacuzzi for a while and then one thing lead to another."

"Deets bitch", she pops a handful of candy into her mouth. "And don't leave out anything."

"We had sex like two normal people do."

"No freaky shit or anything?"

I can't help but to bust out laughing because my friend is completely serious. "No, it was our first time being intimate."

"That's bullshit, all guys have their kinks. I mean, don't try to act like you ain't never read the Fifty Shades of Grey trilogy."

The nerve of this girl. If she wasn't so entertaining I'd have no idea why we're friends. "I've read the books and I can assure you that we had vanilla sex. And I slept over and he brought me to work."

The blonde looks absolutely befuddled. "Wow, I don't get it then why he would send you flowers. The only time my ex Johnny ever sent me flowers was when he was trying to woo some new chick at his office and he sent them to me by accident. My luck, I'll tell- AHA! You sucked him off on the way to work this morning!"

"NO LISA", I say for what seems like the hundedth time today and don't bother to keep my voice quiet.

"Whoa, then he is one of a kind. Does he got any brothers or friends?"

"Seriously Lisa?", one glance in her direction tells me that she is.

"He has an older brother who I've not yet met because he's in the military. But I have met his one friend Carlos."

Lisa's eyes move up to the ceiling for a moment. "Carlos", she repeats the name. "You know his last name?"

"Garcia", I answer. "Why?"

"Spanish guy a little taller than me with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes? Oh and the cutest little mole on the left side of his chin?"

"Sounds about right to me".

"Holy shit, if it's the same guy I lost my virginity to him when I was fifteen!"

"Wow", I utter. "It's a small world." I can't say I'm shocked but yeah it's kind of ironic in it's own weird way right?

A far off look clouds Lisa's eyes for a minute before she starts blabbing again. "Say, if I had a one nighter with him, it would be okay right? I mean first of all, he was my first time ever and we all know how much that sucks. I'd really like to see what he's packing now cause I wanna know if there's any truth in those rumors about latinos being all passionate and good lovers."

"Does the name James mean anything to you?", I subtly try to remind her of Mr. Diamond, who's ass you think she fell in when he was around.

"Yeah, BUT", she holds a perfectly manicured finger straight up to the roof. "I slept with Carlos before, so it wouldn't really be considered cheating...right?"

I shake my head and snort. "No, it's cheating."

"Oh damn", she snaps her fingers.

"But I thought you really liked James a lot."

"I do, but there's nothing wrong with having someone new lined up in case things dont' work out. Besides, by the time I see him again it'll be like I'm a virgin again. There'll be spiderwebs all down there and-"

"Yeah", I call out, cutting her off. "I really did not need to know that. Anyway, Kendall wants to take me to dinner tonight at Emeril's, what do you think I should wear?"

She totally ignores my question and rants on. "Oh shit, I forgot to tell you since we were talking about Fifty Shades of Grey. You know that store, Spencer's, at the mall? Well it's a novelty store but they have all kinds of sex stuff, like the Christian Grey tie and handcuffs, and even the mask! Girl let me tell you, James and I had all kinds of fun with that stuff when he-"

Thankfully my phone starts ringing and I answer it, listening as the person on the other end speaks. I see Lisa look at her watch and mouth to me, "Gotta go", before running out the door.

...

I look at the clock again, then read the note for the umpteenth time that Kendall enclosed when he sent the flowers to me this morning. _I miss you already. Dinner tonight at Emeril's. I've already made reservations so you can't say no. Be ready by 7:00, I'll pick you up._

It's already 7:32 and no sign of the blonde yet. Lisa gave me a ride home after work and helped me pick out my red dress with pouffy sleeves, then she left. I had a bit of time to chill out on the couch before taking a shower, doing my hair and make-up, spritzing on some of my favorite perfume, then finally getting dressed and putting my shoes on at five minutes until seven. I plop down onto the couch and sigh, picking up my phone to check for any missed calls or texts and of course, just like for the past fifteen minutes there are none. At 6:45 I called Kendall to ask if everything's okay, but he didn't pick up so I left a message. I've texted him twice as well, with no response.

I really don't think Kendall Knight is the hump 'em and dump 'em type, but with each minute that passes I become a little more unsure of myself. I mean I've had my insecurities before but with all of our talking and texting recently, and the magic of last night, I thought he'd surely at least give me a quick text or something to tell me he's running late or couldn't make it.

Feeling my mood sour, I turn the t.v. on and flip through the channels, settling on watching MTV to keep myself occupied. By the time the second episode of Jersey Shore ends, it's 8:30 and I've lost all hope of the date with Kendall. With a heavy heart, I kick my gold pumps off and stand up, intent on going to change into a nightgown so I can lay down comfortably and watch more t.v., and I'm halfway to my bedroom when there's a knock at the door. My heart leaps in my chest, but I walk slowly to the door and look out the peephole. Sure enough, Kendall is standing there in a black button up dress shirt and khaki pants.

I open the door and cross my arms, letting Kendall know I'm not thrilled at being almost stood up. "Guess you lost track of time, huh?", I say not so nicely. I don't like being angry but I was really looking forward to spending some more time with him tonight.

"Delia, I'm so sorry", he thrusts his hands out to me. His hair is disheveled and there's something red on his hands that looks like blood. He sees me eyeing him and closes his eyes for a seconds and takes a deep breath. "Look, can I use your bathroom for a minute, then I'll explain to you what happened."

With narrowed eyes, I move to the side and let Kendall enter, but stay silent. He heads off to the bathroom and I hear the door close, then the sink turn on, and a couple minutes pass before Kendall comes back out. "Babe, there's something going on at work that I had to take care of, and then I got a flat tire. I didn't mean to be this late."

"Oh and the idea of letting me know out of courtesy just never struck that handsome head of yours did it?"

I watch Kendall smirk. "Oh so you think I'm handsome huh?" The playfulness in his eyes makes my lips want to turn up at the edges, but I fight it.

"That's not the point", I say. "We had a date, or so I thought and now it's too late. I'm sure a restaurant won't hold reservations even for Mr. Kendall Knight."

"I said I'm sorry", he runs a hand through his hair. "Things happened unexpectedly and I guess I wasn't thinking properly. I made a mistake, and I apologize. But I'm here now", I watch his eyes sweep up and down my body. "And hello, you look gorgeous." Kendall takes another step closer to me. "We can still go have a late dinner, even though it won't be at Emeril's."

"I don't know, it's kinda late now", I reply.

"When's the last time you ate?"

"Lunchtime", I tell him honestly.

"Well then, come on. I am definitely taking you out for some food."

"What if I say no?", I counteract, not willing to let him get off scot-free.

"Then I would do this", he points to his lower lip and juts it out in the cutest pout I've ever seen, and this, "This", he gives me the puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh", I roll my eyes and stamp my foot, knowing that I've lost. I mean, who can say no to that? "Fine".

Kendall's face lights up and he swoops his arms around me and plants a kiss on my lips, then nuzzles his nose in my neck. "I sowwy. I'll make it up to you, I'll promise."

I can't help but giggle at his adorable-ness, plus it tickles. "I'm gonna hold you to that", I warn him, then pull away to go get my clutch.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N My apologies in delaying the update, I kinda got into my new story ****My Conflicted Heart****. If you haven't read it yet, maybe you should give it a shot...just sayin' ;) As always a big thank you to my wonderful reviewers, I love you guys! SHOUT OUTS ****paumichyy****- awww, well I bet you were pleasantly surprised to find out that it was not as drastic as it may have seemed :) ****Logan's Honey Pie****- haha Lisa is my favorite character to write, i just LOVE her. Well things will start coming together in a few chapters, so just hang in there :) ****GlambertLovesBTR****- Yes Kendall is such a dork, but he's so lovable! :) ****SuperSillyStories****- Girl, I LOVE writing Lisa, she is so much fun, what can I say? hehe...yeah I'm glad that Delia gave Kendall a chance to make it up, but he still could have called or something! :) ****KtotheH****- We all would benefit from a man like Kendall in our life, in only! hehe...I can assure that he's not a serial killer, but something mysterious definitely is going on ;) ****FangedCutie****- hehe glad you liked ch5, Kendall is just so cute right? Hehe glad you loved the comment from Lisa! :) ****rwjj28****- Yes, I adore Lisa as well, I mean she is just comical! And Kendall, *hangs head* what can I say? He's just perfect and who could stay mad at him? Yay I'm glad that you find my writing fun! :) ****DeniseDEMD****- I agree, it's a total bummer about the date, but yeah it's life and stuff happens. Glad you like Lisa, I absolutely adore writing her, it's so much fun!**

I shuffle my feet nervously as I peer at the clock hanging on the wall, noting that it's already 5:02. Kendall said he'd be here at five to pick me up, and I can't help but to be a little doubtful after what happened last time, plus the way the rest of the week has gone. Kendall has been so busy with work stuff, or so he claims, that we've barely talked or texted, and I haven't seen him since Monday night. We ended up going to an Italian restaurant, then he drove me home where we watched t.v. for a little while, and he went home.

When we talked last night, he said he wants us to have a date tonight and that he'd be pick me up at 5:00. Kendall was being mysterious, he didn't tell me where we're going or what we're going to do, just that I could wear whatever I wanted. That's leaving a huge gap open and I wracked my mind for the rest of the evening and today to figure it out, and the only thing I've been able to settle on is a little black dress. I mean, how versatile is one anyway? We could go out to dinner or take a walk somewhere without me looking like I'm too done up. I curled my hair and left it down, choosing to add a pouf to the front with my bangs, and light make-up. The only jewelry I decided on is a gold necklace and a simple gold bracelet. A pair of black pumps would compliment everything nicely, so I dug my favorite pair out from the back of my closet and put them on. After dousing on some perfume, I was ready for my night.

Thankfully before the clock can even change to 5:03, the doorbell rings and I breath out a sigh of relief. I really just didn't know what to expect, what can I say? Delighted, I open the door to see a handsome Kendall standing there casually in a pair of jeans and green polo that make his eyes look gorgeous. "Hey", I smile.

"Hey yourself", he bends down to kiss my cheek, then maneuvers his way inside my apartment.

Taking note of his apparel, I close the door behind him and then ask if I should go change. "Only if you want to", Kendalls says, his eyes travelling over my body. "But I have to admit that you look amazing."

"I'll stay as is then", I grin.

Kendall returns my smile. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my purse", which doesn't take but a moment for me to reach my hand to grasp the clutch settled on the counter. "All ready", I turn back to him. He chuckles and takes my hand. "So are you gonna tell me where we're going or what?", I try to be sly.

"Nuh-uh", the blonde says with a shake of his head and a mysterious glint in his eye.

"Boo", I tell him, but let him lead me into the elevator, then out to his truck. I'm not sure if I'm surprised to see his truck rather than the limo once again, but I let him help me inside.

"Thanks", I utter and smooth my dress down as I wait for him to go to the driver's side and climb in. I watch out the window as we pull out of the parking lot, and realize the familiar path from my place to his, when he parks his truck in the parking lot of his much bigger apartment complex.

"We're hanging out at your place?", I ask.

Kendall turns to me and his face falls. "Yeah. Umm unless you wanted to do something else...", he trails off.

"No, I'm happy just being with you", I answer honestly and unbuckle my seatbelt.

"Okay", he leans in for a kiss, which I indulge him in, then wait for him to come around and open the door for me. He lifts me out with his hands on my waist and sets me on the ground, then closes the door and locks the truck.

A few minutes later when we step into his apartment, I'm shocked to see a short, dark man standing there with a big smile on his face. Various bags of shapes and sizes clutter up the counters. "Hi, I am Stephanos Papadopoulos from Clandestine Kitchens. I know it's a mouthful, so you can call me Mr. P." His accent is very thick, making it hard for me to understand what he's saying but I do my best. "Your boyfriend Kendall has asked me to come today to teach you how to make some mediterranean food."

I turn to Kendall with my mouth gaped open. "Hey, what are you trying to say? That I can't cook or something? I haven't even had the chance to cook for you yet."

Kendall smiles and places his hands on my hips. "No, but what I am saying is that you'll know how to cook some exotic food for when you move in."

"What a clever man you are Mr. Knight", I joke and beam up at him. "But this only makes our third real date. Don't you think you're jumping the gun just a little on that?"

He tips his head down so his lips are only an inch away from mine. "Not at all. They say that a man knows within the first five minutes of meeting a woman if she'll be relationship material or not."

"Is that so?", I counteract and uncross my arms and rest my hands on his arms.

Kendall presses his nose against mine and utters, "I knew from the moment I first saw you that I want you in my life forever." My head is in the clouds and when he captures my lips with his, I forget what we're doing and wrap one arm around his neck, and use the other to push the chef's cap off his head and tangle my fingers in his hair.

Only when Mr. Papadopoulos clears his throat do we remember our heads and pull apart. I let out a little giggle when Kendall winks at me, then we redirect our attention to the man standing in front of us with his arms folded. "I think this will be lots of fun", I whisper, then let the Greek man take over.

He holds his hands together as he speaks to us. "Today I'll be showing you how to make pita chips and garlic hummus, herbed greek salad, seared mediterranean tuna steak, and a rice pilaf. For dessert we will prepare Bougatsa me Krema, which is a creamy custard phyllo pastry. We will be pairing this with Pinot Grigio, to top it off."

I'd have to say that this all really sounds good, and I'm pretty excited. Kendall and I face eachother with matching smiles while Mr. P digs around in a brown paper bag and removes a bottle of wine. Kendall takes three wine glasses down from the cupboard and sets them down, letting our instructor fill each halfway with the white wine.

Next, Mr P pulls various ingredients from the bags, telling us what each item is as he sets them down all over the counter. Just when I think there can't possibly be more, the man pulls out three aprons and three chef hats. "What?!", I exclaim. "We are going to be doing the cooking?"

"Absolutely", Mr P nods and holds out an apron and a hat to each of us. "I will guide you through the process, step by step that way you have hands on experience."

I jump up and down and let out a little squeal. "This is awesome!", I tell Kendall as he ties the back of my apron and places the chef's hat on my head.

"I agree", he turns around, allowing me to repeat the process for him.

...

Several hours later I slump into the back of the chair, clutching my stomach. "Oh my gosh that was the best meal I've ever had, but I couldn't possibly eat another bite." I've had some of everything, even the dessert which I had to force myself to try. Two spoonfuls was all my already overfilled belly would allow.

Kendall grins. "I have to say that this was pretty fun and I'm glad you enjoyed it."

I can't help the cheesy grin that pops up. "That was hands down the best date I've ever had as well. Thank you, Kendall".

"It's my pleasure Little Lady", he winks at me from across the table. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Sleep", I only half joke, causing him to chuckle.

"I think it's still too early for that. Besides I haven't seen you in five days so I think it's time you spend some time in my arms." I tilt my head to the side and raise an eyebrow, posing the silent question. I don't think sex is the best idea right now if that's his intention. Kendall gets up and goes the entertainment center in the living room, where he opens something and pushes a button, filling my ears with the sound of music. "Dance with me?"

He doesn't need to ask twice, I'm on my feet and standing in front of him two seconds flat after he asks. His arms slide around my waist, resting at the small of my back, and I leisurely drape mine around the back of his neck, leaning into him. I let him lead, and sway with him to the beat while breathing him in. My heart flutters when I feel his nose close to my ear. "You smell good", he says softly.

"So do you", I tip my head back and look up into his eyes. He smiles and tightens his arms around me, then leans his face down dangerously close to mine.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm in a dream when I'm with you."

I sigh contentedly, not quite able to help myself. The words dying to roll off of my lips are, _I love you, Kendall Knight_, but I refrain myself. "You're my Knight in shining armor", I remark instead.

Obviously this arises another chuckle out of him. It doesn't last long before his lips meet mine once again, though. His kiss is gentle and slow at first, but with no one around to stop us, it grows heated and passionate. His mouth moves from mine and teases my flesh as his hands do some exploring of their own. I do my best to hang on, letting my hands wander as well.

Soon my body is overheated and his touches and kisses aren't enough to sate me. I pull away from him and turn towards his bedroom, holding my hand out to him. "Come on, I need to get you naked."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, you guys make me happy! SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- I agree, it was a wonderful date...Kendall is the sweetest! ****rwjj28****- I would definitely have to admit that that would be an incredible date...Kendall is so wonderful! ****Logan's Honey Pie****- yeah such an awesome date! Answers shall be coming soon. ****paumichyy****- Yes, Kendall is freakin' perfect right? How could you not love him? ****FangedCutie****- Yes he is on fire! Hehe the food does sound delish, perhaps I shall try it sometime lol, google is awesome! hehe****DeniseDEMD****- yes, such a perfect date! I mean like uhh, can you imagine? Hehe well you are about to find out what happens next...**

"And then after we made love, we just cuddled for a while, then were feeding eachother some of the dessert when he got a phone call. His mannerisms turned all serious and he seemed pretty impatient about me leaving. He said there was something he needed to go take care of. I was confused and thrown off guard, but I got dressed and he took me home." It's Sunday morning and I'm sitting at the little bakery down the street from where I live called Dolce, talking to Lisa while sipping coffee and eating muffins.

"Okay so you had like, THE perfect date last night, so why are you sitting here looking all pouty pants?", she asks me.

"Well", I rest my head in my hand that's propped up on the table. "When I woke up this morning, I had a missed text from Kendall. It said, **I'm sorry but I don't think we should see eachother anymore.**

"What?!", Lisa's voice gets loud and high pitched. "You got dumped by a text?"

Wow, way to make me feel like a total loser by advertising this all loud. "Yup. And I even called him but of course he didn't answer his phone. I left a message asking him to call me back, but he hasn't." I sigh, showing my disappointment.

"That doesn't make sense", Lisa shakes her head and flips the newspaper to a new page.

"Tell me about it", I take a sip of my mocha latte. "I mean, why the hell was he up at four thirty in the morning sending me a text. Shouldn't he have been sleeping?"

"I would like to think so, Dee-Dee", Lisa tells me. "But I mean so like sometime between eleven and four in the morning he decided out of nowhere that he doesn't want to see you anymore? That's lame, even for someone like Kendall Knight."

"Yeah", I utter dryly and drum my fingers on the table.

"Girl", Lisa reaches over, accidentally scratching my arm with her two inch long acrylic nails that are painted red and black. "Oh sorry", she looks down and pats the light red marks. "I told you there was something off about him."

"I don't know, I'm just so confused", I cross my arms over my chest and slump into the back of the chair.

Lisa starts giggling and clapping her hands across the table from me, as her eyes scan the page. "These jokes of the day are the dumbest shit I've ever read, but I still read 'em everyday!", she informs me.

"Hmm", I raise my eyebrows. "Don't take this the wrong way Lisa, but I always wondered if you actually read the newspaper."

"Pfft", she waves her hand as if it's not big deal. "I don't. Well not really. I only look at the comics and I check the lottery, that's about it. Oh and I like to look at the pictures."

"Oh. Okay", I say matter of factly, then go back to our previous topic. "I wonder what's up with Kendall though. Maybe it was a bad dream or something, or maybe he texted in his sleep!"

"Maybe the sex wasn't good", Lisa remarks without taking her eyes from her reading material. I rip off a piece of my muffin and throw it at her, giggling as it bounces off of her chin. "Hey!", that gets her attention.

"I appalled that you would think that. I mean just because I haven't tied him up or took a riding crop to his ass or back doesn't mean our sex was bad." This earns me a face full of Lisa's hot tea spraying from her mouth.

"God Lisa", I grab a was of napkins and start wiping the sticky liquid off of my face. "Way to have faith in me".

"No! No!", she looks at me with wide eyes and turns the newspaper upside down and shoves it in my direction. "Look".

I gasp when I see a picture of Kendall in a tuxedo carrying a three or four year old little girl, walking alongside of a woman holding an infant. There's no mistaking the adoration on the woman's face as she looks up at Kendall. I'm quite sure I myself have looked at the same man like that several times. "What the-",I utter and move my eyes to the headline above the picture. _**KENDALL KNIGHT MARRIES...AND HAS A FAMILY!**_

_** Today is a sad day for many women in New York, after the breaking news leaked out that the bachelor tied to the knot last monday afternoon with an unidentified woman. An unknown source has provided us with the information, but at this time we have no further details. **_

__My stomach starts churning and I can't read anymore. I crumple the newspaper up into a ball and slam my fist down onto the table. "Damn it!", I yell in frustration, taking no care in what other patrons might think. I saw the picture with my own eyes, of Kendall with a very attractive woman. I need an explanation for this! Has he been with her for a while now and I'm just the mistress on the side? Did he meet her and fall in love at first sight, and propose on the spot? The relaxed look on Mr. Knight's face doesn't appear to be fake, it's genuine. So the thought that someone is walking behind them with a gun, forcing Kendall to do whatever is out the window.

"I just don't get it", I exclaim and stand up, trying to bite back the tears are welling up. I almost told him that I loved him last night, and he went through the trouble to plan a date for us, just to break up with me? He has a family? I'm probably just someone for him to play with when he gets bored with his wife. Anger rises, outshining the pain in my chest and I fight the urge to scream. "I'm just gonna go home Lisa", I tell my friend who is looking at my sympathetically.

"A-are you gonna be alright?", she rushes over to me and expresses her concern.

"Yeah", I nod and draw my lips into a tight line. "I just need to be alone for a while."

...

You know how you ask yourself that question, _Could it possibly get any worse? _ Yeah, everytime I've said that today, there was an unseen force proving to me that it can. As if yesterday wasn't bad enough, I never did receive a call or text back from Mr. Two-Timing Knight, and in an act of desperation, I went to the hospital hoping I would see him there. Well, I was wrong, not even Carlos was there, but I did go spend time with the kids because my heart isn't made of ice and surprisingly I felt better for the duration that I was there.

Then there's today. First, it all starts from when I woke up this morning. It's Monday, meaning a work day for me, and my first day of working full on only with Mr. Wallace. I got up and started getting ready, only to realize that there's no hot water in my apartment. I called maintenance, which informed me they can't fix it until later on this afternoon, so I had to take an icy cold shower; not fun. Then I find out it's pouring cats and dogs outside, and I couldn't seem to find my umbrella, and by the time I made it to my car, I was drenched; clothes, hair, and all. The gray overcast skies definitely seemed to mirror my mood. I thought things might get better once I got to work, but boy that was an error.

Throughout the course of the day, I managed to be talked about, obviously word had gotten around that Mr. Schmidt's son is married to someone else, so people would either whisper behind their hands as if I have no idea what they're gossiping about, or I would get sad, sympathetic looks that just made me feel downright pathetic. I spilled my coffee all over my clothes, then I stapled my finger. I know, stapling a finger doesn't seem like a major thing, but let me assure that you that it hurts much worse than you think it would.

After lunch, when I went to the bathroom to freshen up, I just happened to have the luck of bumping into Cathy, who was washing her hands and primping at the mirror. She looked at me with a sneer and goes, "Tough luck huh? I mean about Kendall, that just sucks for you."

Everything had been shitty and I wasn't in the mood for this. "Like you would know right? I mean you know what it's like being with a married man and all because I know for a fact that you and Mr. Robbins have a lil' something something going on. So don't talk shit to me." Cathy just stares at me in disbelief with her mouth hanging open. "Yeah, and a piece of advice", I point my index finger at her. "No one else will respect you until you learn to respect yourself, so maybe you should get off your knees and stop spreading your legs to anyone willing to participate and get some class."

I stalked out of there proud of myself, only to get back to the office and get chewed out by Mr. Wallace. Apparently I had sent some very important information to the wrong e-mail addresses and he received quite a few phone calls with people showing their disgust.

I sigh in relief once I swipe my badge under the machine to clock out, and search through my purse for my car keys as I head out of the office. Some asshole manages to bump into me, making me drop my wallet into a puddle, and then I'm about to squeal from delight for finally getting to go home and curl up in bed with a good book or movie, when I spot my car, where I parallel parked it this morning. There's a dent in the back, where someone hit it and drove off, two of my hubcaps are missing, and my whole entire windshield is smashed, with millions upon millions of pieces of glass laying all over my car.

I stand there in shock, and groan loudly. The last time I had a horrible day, Kendall Knight came along and saved me, but now there's no hero here to help me. I sink down onto the curb wearily and let my tears fall, as I come to one very urgent conclusion: New York and I just don't get along.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N First and foremost, I know next to nothing about the stuff you're about to read...I just kinda pulled it outta my ass from stuff I've seen in movies so yeah lol. If it doesn't make sense, I'm sorry, I probably should have planned this better before I wrote it, but I'm too impatient. Oh and as always, thank you to my wonderful reviewers, each and every single one really mean a lot! SHOUT OUTS ****DeniseDEMD****- Haha yes shocking is definitely the word about the previous chapter! This one here will shed some light...read on! ****dudeamanda****- I don't think anyone saw that coming haha! And yes something for sure is going on, read on to find out! ****paumichyy****- yes and yes...crazy right? ****SuperSillyStories****- ha i totally loved your review once again! And yeah Delia told Cathy what's up hehe. Hope this chapter is all you hope it to be! ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Ha a lot of shocking events occured in the previous chapter, but be assured, there are reasons and you will fiind them out! ****kachilee07****- Well let me just personally thank you for choosing my story to be your first public review :) Haha yea, that was a total surprise! ****Guest****- *hands you a brown paper bag and pats your back* take deep breaths! ****rwjj28****- Oh no, don't scream at your phone...if you're anything like me it's your bestie! Yes, craziness but if you read on you might undertand a little better... ****GlambertLovesBTR****- Haha, no one was expecting that, but perhaps not all is at it seems? ****KtotheH****- yeah what a HORRID day she had! Haha I really liked your review, read on to find some more insight!**

**KENDALL'S POV**

"Hey man", I stalk over to the table and sit across from Carlos. It's three o'clock in the morning and it was the time we agreed upon to meet.

"How are they? Did everything go alright?", he sits up in the chair, concerned.

"The three of them got off just fine, and the housekeepers have are under strict orders to keep them all in the house. No one is allowed to leave the yard for any reason." I just sent Carlos's sister, Consuela, and her two children Maria and Roberto to Florida via my private jet.

Carlos gets up and goes to the little mini fridge in the corner of my office and pulls two Corona's out, takes the caps off with the bottle opener, and hands me one before taking a long swig of his and sitting back down. "Kendall, buddy, I can't tell you how much it means to me that you're doing this for me. And I don't know how, but I'll pay you back for it someday."

"Don't worry about it, Los. As long as they're kept safe I'll be happy", I tell him honestly and take a drink of my beer.

"Yeah, but it can't be easy for you", he throws his hands on the table. "I mean, it kinda affected stuff with you and Delia."

At the mention of her name, I take another long drink of my beverage, almost finishing it. I put it down on the table a bit harder than I intended and Carlos winces. "I'll figure it out. But right now the important thing is that your family is safe. Were you able to find anything out today?", I ask my best friend. To sum up the story, Consuela and her husband Ricardo lived in Mexico until about two weeks ago when Ricardo got himself into trouble with the Mexican Drug Cartel and the Lord Francisco Sanchez broke into their house in the middle of the night and murdered Ricardo. He hadn't realized that Consuela had witnessed it until he went back downstairs and saw her running out the door with a child in each arm. He warned her that he would be back for her and didn't stick around long enough to get caught, and the woman lived in fear for the next few days and finally broke down and called her brother Carlos.

He talked to me about how to get her away from there, and we came up with the plan that I would marry her so she and the children could stay here. On that Monday I was late picking up Delia for our date, I was at the Justice of the Peace marrying Consuela. I did it selfishly even though I really do care about Delia; I just couldn't let this innocent woman and her children be harmed. Between myself, Carlos, my right hand man Paul, and two of my bouncers, Guillermo and Cortez, we managed to pull it off, even though we were all sworn to silence. Somehow information was leaked by one of my guys and the paparazzi went all crazy and got the picture and put it in the newspaper, complicating things for us.

We've got it dwindled down to the snitch as being either Guillermo or Cortez, and between the two us, we got Consuela and her children moved to a safer location. All it takes is for one person to tip off Sanchez and he'll be right here in New York looking me up. I can handle myself, but I refuse to let that woman or her kids be involved. As far as Delia; yes, I did have the choice of letting her in on everything, but I can't take the chance of something happening to her if Sanchez or any of his guys figure out that she's important to me. So I took the coward's way out and dumped her over a text, and deliberately ignored all of her calls and texts.

"I've had both of them followed for the past two days and had bugs placed everywhere, but still not one hundred percent sure which one it is. If I had to bet on it, I'd say it's Cortez", Carlos informs me matter of factly. I really hate the fact that one of my guys snitched, but the proof is right in front of our faces. Someone went to the paparazzi and ran their mouth. To be honest, I don't the culprit's intentions were to draw attention to us, I believe it was a factor of money. Getting the picture for the newspaper brought in big bucks for one of my men. They just let dollar signs get in the way of their brains.

"Why do you think that?" I have my own reason why I myself think it's Cortez as well, but I will keep that information to myself.

"Because he's got a large family and really could benefit from the money".

"I see what you're saying, but I pay my employees a little more than pretty well", I say.

"I know that's true, Knight but you just never know these days. People turn their backs on ya for anything anymore. Also, I was able to find out that he has contacts in Mexico."

"Ahhh, now we're onto something", I sit up a little straighter.

"And", Carlos points a tan finger up in the air, "Guess who has a brother living in Puerto Vallarta?"

Okay so this information doesn't necessarily mean anything, but the hair on the back of my neck stands up and after hearing this, it sounds a lot less innocent to me. I just nod my head, hating the fact that I've been betrayed by one of the people I'm the closest to. You try to do good for someone just to be stabbed in the back. I take a deep breath. "Unfortunately right now we can't prove anything, and we don't want either one of them to know that we know, so just keep it quiet for now, okay?" I'm not really scared of someone coming after me, but in case I've been carrying pepper spray and a taser. Wuss material right? Well I do have a permit to carry a concealed weapon, but I choose not to carry around a gun. I don't want to kill people, just get them caught so people will be more safe and the streets of Mexico can get cleaned up.

Carlos's lips form a tight line. "You got it, boss."

"Thanks again Garcia". This guy has been my best friend since third grade and there's probably not one thing in this world that I wouldn't do for him.

"Have you talked to her?", he asks.

"Nuh-uh", I shake my head from side to side. "She changed her number." I tried to call her during a moment of weakness just to hear her voice the other night, but I got that stupid message saying that this number has been changed. I run my hand down my face and feel the collection of stubble. I've barely slept or eaten within the past week, and I gave up on shaving a few days ago. I have no one to impress.

"You really care about her huh?"

"Yeah, I do", I stand up, insinuating that this conversation is over. "Until tomorrow", I begin walking out, leaving my buddy behind to lock up. "I think I love her", I mumble under my breath as I exit the building.

**DELIA'S POV**

"Thank you so much for everything Lisa, I'll never forget you!", I give my super awesome friend a hug and squeeze her extra tight.

"Psssh girl, no one can forget me", she waves her hand and takes a step back. "I'll really miss you Dee-Dee, we had some good times in those few months you were here."

"I know", I say honestly. Maybe New York and I didn't get along, but Lisa and I sure did and I will hold her close to my heart forever. "Maybe you could come visit me sometime."

Lisa raises her eyebrows. "There any hot guys down there in Alabama? Like those hunks that work on the ranch and stuff? Real cowboys all buff and hard bodied and tan?", the dreamy look on her face and the twinkle in her eye lets me know she's all but checked out right now.

As usual, I can't help but to laugh. "Yes", I nod matter of factly.

"Are you fucking serious?", she asks. "Like they don't just photoshop those guys to put on the cover of those trashy romance novels and stuff?"

"Nope, not at all. You really should come see for yourself. We could ride horses together and do some fun stuff." Lisa's face lights up even more and I have to shake her arm to reclaim her attention. "But you can't wear heels", I'm quick to add.

The blonde scrunches her nose up in disgust. "Yeah, nevermind. That place is probably all dirt roads, tumbleweeds and farms", she remarks.

"Hey it's fun, you never know unless you try. And the whole state is NOT like that", I keep babbling to try to stop myself from getting upset while listening to the announcement of last call for my flight. "I'm really gonna miss you", I embrace her in one last hug.

"Me too, Dee-Dee. I ain't never had a friend like you before."

I sniff and feel my eyes well up. "Oh no you don't", she shoves me away. "No crying. If you cry, I'll cry and my make up is freakin' perfect today so you better not mess it up!", she points her finger at my chest.

"Fine", I inhale. "But I love you and I'll see you again. You will come to Alabama one day."

"I'll think about it", she crosses her arms over her chest. "Love you too sweet thing, and call me when you land so I know you're safe and those Middle Eastern people didn't hijack your plane." Leave it to Lisa to say stuff like that while I'm boarding the plane. I turn away because if I don't, I just might not get on the plane. "Ehhh don't even think about it", Lisa reads my mind and gives me a shove. "You're a country girl, get back to where you belong".

"Bye Lisa", I give one last wave and she winks at me before I see a tear trickle out of her eye. I walk down the tunnel with a smile on my face, I'm going home at last!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Well let me just take a second to thank you reviewers, you know how happy reviews make me! And I want to thank my silent readers and all the others who favorite me, or follow my stories, and all that fun stuff...thanks! SHOUT OUTS ****dudeamanda****- Haha yeah, that was totally unexpected, but of course, Kendall has a good heart and he couldn't not help out his best friend's sister! ****SuperSillyStories****- You know what, I totally agree with you! Even if Kendall had a decent reason for marrying someone else, he could have at least gave Delia an explanation! Hahaha so I take it you're having Logan feels lately?! Honestly Idk if the guys in Alabama really look like that, but in my story they do hehe ****TashiBabi****- yes, Kendall reputation is saved..and thanks for the review! ****paumichyy****- Yeah, sadly everything is turned upside down right now, but heck yeah they love eachother! ****KtotheH****- Hehe I adored your last review...yeah things are kinda all up in the air right now though for those two! ****Guest****- This isn't it! ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yes everything has turned into a mess, but perhaps it could al be fixed...maybe...right? ****FangedCutie****- Haha I know you would love to return to Cali, and one day you will, I PROMISE! Yeah, let's just see how things go though with the story right? ****DeniseDEMD****- Haha, *sighs in relief* I am forgiven! I hope you like this new chapter! ****rwjj28****- NO way, Kendall could never be a jerk! Yeah, now let's see what's gonna happen!**

**KENDALL'S POV**

**SATURDAY 8:30 a.m.**

I've been here for a few minutes already, pounding my fist on the door and yelling, "C'mon Delia, I know you're in there. I just wanna talk to you, that's all. Can't you just let me explain?" It's been a week now since I've last talked to Delia and it's taking it's toll on me. I feel like I'm going insane, all I want is one chance to talk to her and let her know what happened. If she takes me back after that great, if not; well I tried and I guess I'll have to come up with a better plan.

Hearing footsteps from inside, I sigh and rest my forehead against the door labeled D36, this just plain sucks. All of a sudden the door flies open and I jerk forward, almost falling on my face but I somehow manage to grab the sides of the doorway and steady myself.

"Look young man", an older woman with gray hair wrapped up in rollers wearing a matching robe and slippers set of pink fluffy material says. "I ain't Delia and I don't know where you can find her. I just moved in last week so if you'd stop pounding on my door and let me get back to sleep, I'd greatly appreciate it."

My eyes widen, and I feel like an ass. "Oh I'm sorry ma'am. It's just that my friend used to live here and didn't tell me that she moved."

"Too bad, too sad", she yells crankily and slams the door closed.

Well then, that certainly wasn't what I had been expecting. I thought old people were nice and caring but boy was I wrong all this time. But okay, so Delia has changed her phone number, and has moved. There's got to be some other way I can get in contact with her.

**SATURDAY 10:05 a.m.**

I'm standing in front of Tans R Us, the tanning salon next to the building of Schmidt, Wallace, and Robbins Law Firm. I tip my head to the left first, then the right, and take a deep breath. _Man up, she's just a lady, _I try to give myself a pep talk. Yeah but the truth is that Lisa Peyton is just plain scary; the only thing I can compare her to is a junkyard dog. She's threatened me twice, and I don't think they're idle, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I open the door and the bell jingles, alerting the person behind the counter of a customer entering. The lady is facing backwards, leaving just the back of her long, layered, teased blonde hair to my view and it's all I need to be able to tell that this is the person I'm looking for.

I take another deep breath and practically feel my balls shrivel up when she turns around. "How can I help", she slowly turns around, her gaze fixing on me. "You...ewww.", she finishes her sentence with disgust in her voice.

"Lisa", I walk up to the counter, grateful to have a barrier between the two of us. Honestly though I'd be betting that little woman could crawl up and be on the other side of the counter chewing on my ankle by the time you can utter the words 'fake bake'. "Can you help me please?"

Lisa crosses her arms over her chest over her neon green sweatshirt and stalks closer towards the counter. "What kinda tan do you need?", she asks.

My eyes narrow when I realize this little bitch is playing with me. "Cut the crap. You know why I'm here."

"Do I?", she raises an eyebrow.

"Damn it Lisa, can you just tell me where Delia is or give me her new nunber?"

Lisa's hand is curled and she's looking over her purple and black tiger striped manicured claws. "Shouldn't you be at home playing house with your wife and kids?", she throws the question out matter of factly.

"Look, it's not what you think it is."

"So tell me what it is then", she remarks snarkily.

"I can't. At least not right now."

"Ahh I see", she uncrosses her arm and points her finger behind me. "You see that door there?"

I turn around and look. "Yeah".

"Do me a favor, walk back and don't come back in again."

I let out a frustrated sigh and run my hand through my hair. An idea hits and I pull my wallet from my back pocket and take out a one hundred dollar bill and place it on the counter.

"Pfft", Lisa spits and leans over on the counter, her arms resting on the marble. "You broke Dee-Dee's poor little heart and you think throwing money around is gonna get me to run my yapper and tell you where she is?"

"Well it...", I attempt but let myself trail off at how pathetic it sounds, but still a shimmer of hope remains.

"Won't work", Lisa finishes and stomps on my foot from under the counter with her heel and then proceeds to kick my shin.

"Owwww", I yell and bend down to rub my leg. "The hell is that for?"

"Because your lame, two timing ass doesn't deserve someone like Delia. Now you've got three seconds to be out that door before I run out to my car and get my golf club and bash your knee-caps in. I warned you before, Knight", she threatens. Once again, she is most likely not bluffing, so I grab my money back off the counter and stuff it into my pocket and begin my exit. My hand just pushes the door open when she spits out more venom. "I sleep with one under my bed too, mister, and if you don't believe it, try me." I don't need to hear anything else, in fact I push the door closed so it shuts faster and head back to my car, once again undefeated.

**SATURDAY 10:59 a.m.**

I rummage through the desk in my office at my apartment until I find the piece of paper I'm looking for and sink down into my leather chair with one last shred of hope left and dial the ten digit number. It rings three times before an elderly man's voice answers the phone. I ask a question and listen to the response. "Yes, this is Delia's grandfather, Gregory Smythe."

...

**DELIA'S POV**

**SATURDAY EVENING**

Natalie and Ginger pretty much forced me to come out with them to Boots tonight, a popular country-western bar where they do those stupid cheesy line dances. I've been moping around for the two days since I've been here and my two friends said that enough is enough. I have to admit I'm not very fond of country music right now, especially being in this broken heart mode that I'm in because it's quite depressing. Anywho, I let these ladies talk me into it, and after having an Amaretto Sour, I feel a bit looser and ready to dance. I figure Kendall Knight isn't sitting around somewhere in New York sulking and crying, so why should I? I'm single, young, and deserve to have fun.

Grabbing my friends' hands, I run out onto the floor and join in the current dance. Hey I've lived in the country all my life, it's in my roots; and I have to admit that it's pretty fun. Ironically, I end up bumping into my old boyfriend Colby here and he asks me to dance with him when the music slows down. I agree, and let him hold my waist with one hand, and my hand with his other, and I bring the other appendage up around his neck. He smiles at me and I politely smile back. "So things didn't work out in New York for you?"

"Nuh-uh", I shake my head, and keep my lips together tight. It's not his business and I'm not going to indulge in details.

"The guy's an idiot", Colby comments.

"What guy?", I'm pretty sure he's talking about Kendall but I don't remember talking about Mr. Knight around him.

Colby's voice comes out thick and smooth as he leans closer to my ear. "The guy you were seeing. It was obvious the way you were all goo-goo eyed and freshed face last time I saw you. You would've thought he personally hung the moon."

I can't tell if he's teasing or serious, but I shake my head, clearing my thoughts, not wanting to think about Kendall. "Let's just not talk about it okay?"

"Yeah sure", Colby pulls me closer to him and I have no problem resting my head into the crook of his neck and closing my eyes, getting lost in the music. We didn't have a bad relationship, the two us just kind of went our separate ways, and Colby has always respected me and treated me right. I feel comfortable here swaying in his arms.

Not even a whole minute passes by when Colby stops and I hear a voice asking, "Can I take over?" I can't help it, my head flies up, like my body is trained to respond to the sound of the familiar voice. I'm staring into two incredibly gorgeous green eyes.

"Hey Little Lady", Kendall Knight gives me a nervous smile.

"No", I reply and turn my head away, feeling tension creep up in my body. What the hell is he doing here?

Apparently the blonde with adorable dimples is relentless though. "Can I talk to you Delia?" Colby takes a step back, looking at my face, allowing me to make my own decision.

Without facing him, I pull Colby back to me and say, "I'm busy right now". I'm not giving in easily. Kendall dumped me through a text and didn't have the courtesy to give me a reason why, and then I find out from a newspaper that he's married, and has kids...maybe has kids, I don't know about that part. Obviously I didn't know him as well as I thought I did. But he hurt me and I'm not gonna let him just come around here and flash those dimples or that damn pout he does and get me back in his good graces.

"Delia p-", Kendall tries again but I ignore him and cut him off.

"Colby I think I'm ready to leave. Would you mind driving me home?" He nods his head and without looking back or giving Kendall a second chance, he wraps his arm around my waist and guides me outside to his truck, leaving Mr. Knight high and dry.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I'm not sure how much I liked this chapter, but yeah lol. A big thanks to you awesome reviewers, you are awesome! SHOUT OUTS ****DeniseDEMD****- Yes, now Kendall knows how it feels! And I agree, I think he would do something like that...I guess you'll just have to wait and see what happens :) ****dudeamanda****- thanks! Hehe yeah, things are kinda just up in the air right now! ****SuperSillyStories****- Ha, I had major Logan feels for the longest time! Yes, Lisa is awesome, I love that girl...and Kendall most certainly did mess up, let's see if he can find a way to redeem himself. ****paumichyy****- Exactly! I feel bad for him...to an extent, but this is all his fault, he could have offered an explanation. ****rwjj28****- This will most likely be ending soon, but as the adage goes 'all good things must come to an end' Yeah Kendall's in action but will he be able to get Delia to listen to him? ****KtotheH****- Hehehe, I would like them back together, but Kendall's gotta convince Delia to listen to him, and then hope she has a good reaction! ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Yes, Lisa is a good friend! It does suck that Delia blew Kendall off, but he kinda had it coming...guess we'll have to wait and see what happens now. ****FangedCutie****- I agree it's sad, but Kendall pretty much did it to himself, he could have at least offered her some kind of explanation...we'll just have to hope that he can find a way to get Delia to listen to him!**

I don't wake up until almost eleven o'clock Sunday morning because I spent half the night tossing and turning. Grammy and Grampy were surprised to see me home so early, I just told them I wasn't feeling too well. I hate lying to them but I know if I told the truth, then questions would be asked and I just didn't feel up to talking about it.

I find my grandmother in the kitchen, packing some food into a basket. "Morning grammy", I greet her.

"Morning sweetheart", she says back and lean over to place a kiss on her cheek.

"What ya doin?", I move over to the fruit basket on the counter and pick through oranges, apples, and bananas to settle on a nice firm bright red apple at the bottom.

"Your grandfather's going fishing today so I'm making him a lunch." I walk to the sink and rinse my apple before drying it with a paper towel.

"Oh, what are you gonna do today?", I ask.

"I'm gonna put a roast in the crock-pot for dinner and then go plant my new roses out front", she responds.

I think about this for a minute, not particularly caring to spend the day at home pining over Kendall, so maybe I can tag along with my grandfather. "Do you think Grampy would mind if I went with him?"

The older woman turns around with a smile on her face. "Not at all. We really missed you and I think he would really like that. He's out putting stuff in the truck now, why don't you go let him know?"

"Alright. Thanks Grammy", I run out to the front door and fling it open, seeing my grandfather putting fishing poles into the truck. "Can I go?", I yell. I don't have anything on my feet so I just hang out the door.

"Get ready princess", he calls and I feel smitten as I run to my room to change out of my pajamas and into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a hoodie over it. It's March down here in Alabama, and even though it's not nearly as cold as it is up north in New York, it's still a bit chilly. I already brushed my teeth and washed my face when I woke up, so I put on my sneakers and pull my hair up into a ponytail, then top it off with a baseball cap. I always used to go fishing with my grandfather when I was a kid, but when I was a teenager I was too busy spending time with my friends to go, so I really think this'll be fun.

By the time I get done, my grandma is standing by the door holding the basket. She hands it to me when I get near. "He's all ready. Have fun", she opens the door for me and I step out.

"You too, grammy. Thanks," I skip to the truck cheerfully and climb in, setting the basket in the middle between my grandfather's and my seats.

Less than fifteen minutes later, we pull into the marina at Fayette County Lake and right away I spot his cabin cruiser, one of the only three boats parked here. It's not a leisure boat, not a yacht by any means, but it's got a kitchen, a bathroom, and a small bedroom downstairs. I haven't been out in several years and I'm excited. I help transport things from the truck to the boat and once everything is situated, I sit down on the seat next to my grandfather's, waiting for him to start it up. Once the rudder is making a good amount of noise, he tells me I can go untie the ropes. It takes only a couple of minutes for me to undo the knots and unwrap the thick yellow ropes from the dock, and with a smile I let the air hit my face as grandpa puts her in gear and starts heading out.

"We'll drive for a little bit before we find a good fishing spot", he informs me and I nod my head, then get up to go sit on the back of the boat, holding on to the railing for balance. It's not as choppy a ride as the ocean, but it's bumpy. I hear my grandfather yelling something, so I turn around and yell, "What?", but he ignores me and keeps moving his mouth, looking down toward the stairs. This is when I notice we're not alone; coming up the steps is the one and only Kendall Knight. He smiles at me innocently, and takes a can of pepsi to my grandpa.

No, this can't be happening. How the hell did this happen and why didn't grampy tell me that Kendall was here? How, or why was he even invited? So much for the relaxing day I was intent on having. I decide to stay where I'm at, with the wind and sound of the engine, it's too loud for me to hear what the men are talking about, and I'm content sitting here stewing by myself. I'd be almost willing to bet that my grandparents had something to do with this.

A while later my grandfather cuts the engine and baits up my pole, knowing that I won't touch worms. Yeah, I know I'm a southern gal but that doesn't mean I like bugs...just ewww. He hands the pole to me and when I turn around, Kendall is in my way. I try to move around him, but he just blocks me. "Excuse me please", I say in a not so polite tone and keep my eyes on the floor.

Kendall doesn't move and I know he knows that he's irking me. I shove past him and turn around to see my grandfather glaring at me. "Haven't we always taught you to be nice to our guests?", he reprimands me.

I hear Kendall snort and I give him a dirty look before huffing off back to the backside of the boat. This just isn't fair. And I don't care how sore my butt gets from sitting back here, I refuse to go sit on the padded chairs where I'll be near Kendall Knight. I cast my line out, and just look into the water, watching my bobber float for a few minutes until I feel someone beside me.

"Nice weather", Kendall says. It is rather true, seventy degrees and not a cloud in the sky; not too hot, not too cold. I choose to not say anything back, and he sighs. "I don't know why you're so mad at me and just won't let me explain what happened Delia", he persists.

"You fucking dumped me Kendall! Out of the blue and I tried to talk to you, but you wouldn't respond. It hurt because I cared about you and I didn't what I did that was so wrong. I wanted an answer a little more than a week ago. Now I just don't care!", I shout.

"Delia", he touches my arm gently but I yank it away like he touched me with fire.

"Don't touch me and don't talk to me, okay? What we had is over Kendall Knight. So maybe you should go back to your wife and kids because your...toy doesn't want to play anymore." I stand up and start reeling my line in, my voice just keeps getting louder and louder, but I can't seem to help it. "I'm a human being with feelings, not some doll you can pull off the shelf and play with whenever you choose to."

"I never treated you like that. That's not how it was with us. And those aren't my kids."

"You know what?", I jam the hook around the loop thingie so it's not hanging free and turn to his face. "I don't care, it doesn't matter anymore. Just shut up with all your fucking crap...it-it's all bullshit and I'm not interested in hearing it!"

My grandfather's mouth gapes open and he takes it upon himself to reprimand me yet again. "That is not the kind of language I expect to hear coming from your mouth, young lady. Please calm yourself down and act like you have some sense and manners around your grandfather."

If it was anyone else other than my grandfather, I would argue; but I wasn't brought up to disrespect the people who took care of me. The blood is boiling in my veins and my chest is so tight I feel like I'm about to explode. Mr. Knight is lucky I don't push his ass into the water and let him drown, or run him over with the boat. Ashamed at my behavior around my grandfather, I nod and choke out, "Sorry", before running downstairs and locking myself in the small bedroom. Hot tears start pouring from my eyes, I'm just so angry. If I had any idea that Kendall would be here, I wouldn't have come. To top it off, my grandfather should be taking my side since we're family, but he's siding with Kendall, like I did something wrong.

...

I manage to sulk down in the bedroom the whole time until grandpa comes down and knocks on the door. "We're going home now, Delia".

"Okay", I sit up and rub my eyes, having fallen asleep. I get off the bed and open the door, and grampy puts his arm around me.

"You're not mad at the old pappy are you?", he kisses the top of my head.

I shake my head no, and he packs my back before letting me go up the stairs. To my astonishment, the boat is docked already back at the marina, and the truck is all packed up for us to go home. I climb into the back considering Kendall is riding back with us, I guess I somehow missed seeing his car back at home.

Once we pull into the driveway, I spot his obvious rental car parked far back, almost as if it was hidden out of the way. Not bothering to help because I'm still a bit upset with my grandfather, and have no wish to be around Kendall, I go inside and head straight to my room for a shower.

When I get out and am changing, I hear my grandmother giving him an invitation. "Would you like to stay for dinner? There's plenty and you did catch some of these fish after all."

I close my eyes and press my hands together, hoping he doesn't accept the offer. I just want him to leave and stay as far away from me as possible. "I don't know", Kendall responds and he sounds kind of uncomfortable. I can almost imagine him putting his hands in his pockets and pulling a shoulder up to his chin.

To my dismay, my grandfather's deep voice carries to my bedroom. "Nonsense Kendall, you'll stay and eat with us", he commands.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Chapter 12 is upon us already *sad face* But it has been a really wonderful time, I love getting your reviews and writing the shout-outs, it's always wonderful to hear your opinions on my writing and hear feedback! A great big THANK YOU to you awesome reviewers, you are the aboslute best! SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- yes, Kendall does deserve some credit for trying to get back in Delia's good graces...however, you'll have to read on to find out what happens. ****paumichyy****- hehe Kendall's not a stalker, he's just hopelessly in love and has some explaining to do...yeah the grandfather is pretty awesome! ****DeniseDEMD****- but of course, Kendall is a hopless romantic! And thanks! ****FangedCutie****- no doubt about that, I don't know whether to laugh at it or feel sorry for her lol. ****dudeamanda****- hehe Kendall is just a sweetie like that...as for the grandparents, they are both cute and meddlesome...hope this is to your liking! ****rwjj28****- yeah Delia and Kendall are both in sticky situations right now, guess we'll have to see how things continue on! ****Logan's Honey Pie****- i know it's weird, but I just have a thing for old people, I think they're so adorable hehe...guess we'll have to see how things play out in this chapter huh? ****KtotheH****- Yes, Kendall is trying his absolute best. And perhaps dinner will shed some light on things...**

I hang out in my room, playing on the internet and listening to music until Grammy comes knocking on my door to inform me that it's dinner time. I really would rather skip it but I know my grandparents would be upset if I did, even if the guest happens to be Kendall. I didn't give them much detail when I came back, I just told them it really wasn't working out for me. Of course the first question they asked was about Kendall, and I told them the truth, that he broke up with me without giving me a reason, and I told them about the picture and the wedding announcement I saw in the newspaper. Grampy pat my back and kissed the top of my head like he always does, and told me that maybe things aren't what they appear to be. Grammy told me that there's some man out there waiting for me to come along who'll treat me right, and told me that there must be a reason. Either way it's only been a few days since I've been back in Alabama and I'm doing my best to move on. No, I don't want to date anyone else right now. It's true that Kendall and I weren't exactly in a relationship, but what we had was like a fairytale, and I developed strong feelings for him quickly. I quit my job and packed up and left New York. I've decided that I'll start job searching tomorrow and be content spending time with my grandarents since I missed them something awful, and the both of them are getting up in age so I can help them out when needed.

"I'll be out in a minute", I tell her and shut down my laptop before slowly making my way to the dining room. The table is set with four place settings and I survey the table. Grammy fried up the tilapia the men caught today, along with preparing some asparagus, cornbread, macaroni and cheese, as well as a fresh pitcher of her famous sweet tea. As usual, her and my grandfather are occupying the end seats of the rectangle wooden table, and Kendall sits across from my normal spot. I sit down and fix myself a plate, and eat quietly listening while my grandfather and grandmother engage in polite conversation with Kendall. Every so often I look up to find him gazing at me, and I quickly tip my head back to my plate. I only take several bites of each helping on my plate before I'm full and too unsettled to eat anymore. I push my plate away and ask to be excused.

I watch as my grandparents exchange a look and my grandfather sighs deeply. "Delia, I know this is no business of mine and I have no place in it, but this man travelled all the way here from New York yesterday to talk to you. He came here early this morning while you were still asleep to ask your grandmother and I for help. I think it's only fair if you listen to what he has to say."

"Carl", my grandmother tries to reprimand him, but he scoots his chair out and stands up.

"No, Ethel", he cuts her off. "These two young'ns need to talk things out. They're both grown ups and it's time they act like it. Go ahead and put your shoes on, and I'll take you out to get some ice cream."

Grammy nods and tosses a small grin in my direction and announces, "We'll be back in about an hour", and she proceeds to get up with the help of my grandfather.

"Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Smythe, it was delicious", Kendall offers to grammy, then turns to grampy. "And thanks for taking me along with you today, sir. I really enjoyed myself."

"Anytime son, it was my pleasure Good luck", grampy nods at the blonde and takes his wife's hand and they disappear. Apparently my grandparents have grown smitten with Mr. Knight.

I pick up my glass and take a drink of the sweet tea, reveling in it's taste. Five months without this stuff was too long.

Across the table, Kendall clears his throat, and I assume he's trying to get my attention so I look at him. "Delia", he says softly.

I move my eyes to his chest, away from that handsome face that will make my heart melt like butter. "I think you have some explaining to do", I tell him as nicely as I possibly can.

"Yeah", he utters the word and several silent minutes pass before I urge him.

"So you're married", I let my tone tell him I'm not pleased at this news.

"Yeah, but it's not like you think, Delia. That Monday night I was supposed to take you out and ended up running really late...I was late because I was getting married."

"Oh", I can't keep the anger out my voice. "So you go and get hitched then show up really late for our date. How heartwarming Kendall." I cross my arms over my chest, "Who is she?"

"Carlos's sister."

"Carlos, your friend? How long have you known her, and why? Why couldn't you just be honest and tell me from the get-go that you were seeing someone else and you maybe weren't sure if it would last or something? I expected better behavior than that from someone of your class. At least I would have had some idea of what I was getting myself into", I state sharply.

"Yes, my friend Carlos's sister." He runs his hands through his hair and gets louder. "I actually only met her that Monday when Carlos had her and her kids illegally brought over here from Mexico because the Mexican Drug Cartel murdered her husband and they were after her next. Carlos needed to get her away from there and there was no time to mess with getting a legitimate visa or a green card or anything. He had someone produce some fake documents and I agreed to marry her so she could stay here in the states and hide out from the Sanchez guy."

I feel like I was both just punched in the stomach and had a heavy weight lifted off of me. It takes a moment for everything to sink in. "So why didn't you tell me? I would have understood." My tone is softer because he didn't marry someone he's madly in love with, but I still don't have all the pieces of the puzzle.

"I don't know", he lets out a deep breath. "I didn't know how you would react to me doing something illegal and I didn't want to ruin my chances with you."

"So", I sit up straighter in the wooden chair. "You don't trust me?"

"It's not that", Kendall sounds frustrated, but doesn't offer up anything else, which fuels my rage.

"Okay then", I continue. "Because I'm some country girl from the south and don't know the ways of the world so there's no way I would understand?" Does he think I'm uneducated?

"That's not it either!"

A new thought presents itself in my head and my mouth just can't seem to stop itself. "Oh because I didn't grow up with money like you and get everything handed to me on a silver platter so I'm beneath you and you don't have to answer to me? Well I'll have you know that my grandparents never had much", I wave my hand around motioning to their small but very comfortable and homely house, "But they have a love like I've never seen before and probably never will again. Love is the most important quality in a relationship. You stuck up people from the north think that everything's about money but it's not!" Bitter tears stream down my cheeks and I just let them run freely. I'm not going to hide my feelings, this discussion is well overdue. "So I'm not good enough for you, that's it!"

"No it's none of that Delia", he gets up so hard that the chair falls backwards onto the floor with a loud noise and he takes long strides to kneel in front of me. "Because I couldn't take the chance of having Sanchez coming here because the picture was posted in the newspaper, and associating you with me. He's a dangerous man and I didn't want him coming after you!"

"Wow", I feel like I've had the wind knocked out of me. It all makes sense now, Kendall was just trying to protect me. "Why didn't you just tell me?", tears of aggravation make their way out now. "Everything could have turned out so differently."

Kendall takes a chance and cups my face, pressing a kiss to my lips. "Because I didn't want to lose you. So get in that car with me and we'll fly back home together", he leans his forehead against mine.

Realization sets in and I curl my hands around Kendall's wrists, and pull away to look into his eyes. "But you did. You left me high and dry, out in the cold without a single explanation. I quit my job and moved back here. I'm not gonna keep going back and forth. I tried living in New York and it didn't work out, you were the only reason I went back when my mom died. But then all this happened. Now I'm back home and this is where I'm staying."

Kendall closes his eyes and lets his hands drop to his sides. "We aren't going to have a happy Hollywood ending like in books and movie are we?", his face is grim.

"No Kendall", I shake my head. "We're not."

He sighs and stands up, cramming his hands into his pockets. "I am such an idiot", he whispers breathlessly and turns his head to the side.

Even though it's mostly his fault, I don't have the heart to kick him while he's down, so I come to my feet and take his hands in mine, and push my own pain to the side to try to comfort him. "You're not an idiot. Maybe it just wasn't the right time for us. Maybe we're just not meant to be."

Kendall smoothes my hair back from my face and gives me a little grin. "You're just too good for me."

I can't take the look in his eyes, I lean forward and press my face into his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I'm not. We're just not meant to be. There's another woman waiting for you out there who will make you happy." His arms come around me and he sways me back and forth, then squeezes me tightly.

"But she's not you. I can't believe I'm going home alone", he takes a step back and answers softly.

"You'll be fine. And we'll always be friends". I know the last sentence is a lie as soon as it's out of my mouth. It'll be too painful to try that, knowing what might have been if things had only played out differently.

"Yeah", he keeps his head down and drags his feet over to the door. "I think I should be going now."

"Yeah", I agree, knowing that prolonging the goodbye will only make things worse.

"So umm, take care of yourself Kendall Knight", I mutter sincerely when he places his hand on the doorknob and twists it.

"You too, Delia Perkins. I'll never forget you", he steps out the door without looking back. I close the door after him and wait for the sound of his car to start up and leave the driveway before I let my tears fall.

**I just want to say thanks once again, and I hope you all enjoyed this story!**


	13. Epilogue

**A/N Okay, so I was kinda tripped up between an epilogue or a sequel, so when I posted the previous chapter it was still up in the air. Of course all of you who read my stories should have know that I don't end my stories like that, hehe, or you could have always looked for the little icon says 'complete', which didn't end up there until today. So yeah, this is it, unless I can come up with a good storyline for a sequel, but for now, this is the end! I hope you all enjoy it, AND a last thank you to you wonderful reviewers, I truly love you guys! SHOUT OUTS ****SuperSillyStories****- awwww...like I said, I didn't know if I wanted to leave it there and start a new sequel thingie, or what, but here's something that might lift your mood. Again, thanks for all your compliments and I'm glad you enjoyed the story! ****Logan's Honey Pie****- Okay so you were already told on twitter that it didn't end there, so read on chick! ****KtotheH****- awww, I'm so sorry that you were sad about the ending...and thank you for your compliments! ****paumichyy****- Haha awww *hug* I didn't mean to break your heart...as I said I was tripped up, but read on for a better ending ****dudeamanda****- well thank you! It was sad and not all stories have happy endings, but mine do! I hope you read the A/N and that you love this chapter as well! ****rwjj28****- Awww *hug* I don't want to ruin anything for you but, READ THIS! ****kensare****- hahaha I dig your review...maybe you should read this...**

I pull my car into a parking spot at Lubbock's restaurant and go inside. The hostess gives me a cheerful smile and I tell her that I'm here with a party, the last name is Perkins. She says, "Follow me", and leads me to the back of the restaurant where I see my grandparents and several of my friends. Upon a second glance, I notice a familiar mane of blonde hair sitting next to my grandfather and am overcome with nervousness. A chorus of "Happy Birthday", fills my ears and I don't know why but my knees get weak, and I slip into the first available seat; this is definitely a whopping surprise.

"Ummm wow", I sit up straight and tuck my hair behind my ears to hide my odd behavior. "I wasn't expecting all of this", I say, trying to keep my eyes from lingering on Kendall. We haven't spoken since he last left Alabama, but I have asked Lisa several times about him. I can't help it, I just care and need to know that he's doing okay. Today, Mr. Knight looks better than okay with his hair a little longer than last time, his bangs browsing the tops of his eyebrows. His green eyes are shiny and bright, and the genuine smile he gives me from across the table makes tears almost spring to my eyes. Also, he's dressed in a hunter green t-shirt that only enhances his gorgeous features. Oh how I've missed him. It's weird to miss something that you never really had, but when someone works their way into your heart, your feelings don't dissipate overnight.

Well, today does happen to be my twenty third birthday and I had a message from Grammy when I woke up that her and Grampy had some things to do, and she asked me to meet them at my favorite restaurant for lunch. My grandma looks over at me and raises an eyebrow, alerting me that I'm being rude by being so quiet, and not greeting anyone. "Oh, sorry", I place a hand over my rapidly beating heart and stand up. "Guess the surprise knocked me off my feet", I try to joke. One by one I go to each and every person in attendance, where they wish me a Happy Birthday individually and give me a hug. First it's grammy, then grampy, then Ginger, Natalie, Colleen, and finally Kendall. He stands up and pulls me in for a hug, sweeping his eyes over me, and holding me just a little too close. "Happy Birthday", he kisses my cheek. "You look stunning".

I wouldn't exactly call myself that considering I dressed casual, not knowing this meal would be such a big deal. I picked my favorite floral print sundress and a matching pair of flats to wear, did the minimal amount of make-up, and put a headband on to smooth back the curls I added to my thick hair. "Thanks. You look pretty good yourself, stranger", I wink and let my hands rest on his biceps. I know I have no claim on him and for all know he could be seeing someone else already, but I feel greedy for his touch. Kendall smiles big, making his dimples pop out, therefore making my legs feel like jelly.

"So, what are you doing here?", I ask stupidly.

"I've been here for a few days on business and I ran into your grandmother, and she invited me here", he shrugs as if he's unsure of what my reaction will be.

I can't lie. "It's really nice to see you. I'm glad you came".

As if it's even possible, Kendall's smile gets even bigger. "I hope you like my birthday present. I kinda left it out in the car."

"You didn't have to get me anything", I take a step back, letting my hands fall to my sides, and run a hand over my hair, realizing that the other people of our party are all trying their best not to make it look like they're gawking at us, but they totally are.

"Well birthdays are special. They only come around one time a year."

The way he's looking at me makes me blush and I feel like I'm suddenly lacking oxygen. "Yeah, I guess. I think we should probably sit down now", I tell him and nod my head in the direction of everyone else, who quickly turns their heads in the other direction and starts talking to the person next to them. Both of us laugh, and I take my seat back on the opposite side of the table next to Ginger. She elbows me and gives me a weird look, and I know she's curious as to what's going on; most likely everyone else is as well.

I widen my eyes at her and give her a 'later' look, and turn towards my Grammy. "Thanks for all of this", I tell her.

"It's no big deal, sweetie", she waves her hand away, and the waitress comes over to take our orders. I order my favorite; barbecued spare ribs with corn on the cob, green beans, and a roll, with extra butter on the side. I eat most of my food while sneaking glances at Kendall and engaging in conversation with everyone. Oddly enough, Kendall seems very comfortable being here with all the people I care so deeply about, and it makes my tummy flutter.

Once everyone has finished and the plates have all been cleared, the waitress comes out holding a red velvet cake with candles, and is decorated with the words "Happy Birthday' on top. I squeal excitedly like a little kid when it's set in front of me, simply because this restaurant makes the best of everything, and listen as everyone chimes in to sing the birthday song. When it's over, I close my eyes and think hard upon my wish before blowing out the candles. My loved ones all clap and we try to eat a slice of the delicious dessert.

...

When we get outside, I bid my girlfriends goodbye and pile all of my gifts into my car, then am about to climb in when grampy stops me. "Not yet darlin'. We still have one more surprise for you".

"Oh okay", I utter a bit stunned, and let him guide me to Kendall's car. My grandfather opens the passenger side door, seats me, and tells Kendall, "She'll ride with you."

The blonde nods and I have to admit I'm more than curious but when I ask Kendall what's going on, he just says, "Guess you'll have to wait to see", with a mischievious look in his eye.

For the next twenty minutes, we chat like old friends as we follow behind my grandparents, at last coming to a stop in front a large, two story house. Since the older couple parked first, they're already out of the truck by the time Kendall cuts his engine off, and grammy rushes to get me out of the car, a humongous grin decorates her wrinkles, but still pretty face. "Who li-", I try to ask but grammy pulls my arm and drags me along to the large door, which is just now opened courtesy of my grandfather.

I walk inside and gasp. I don't know who lives here, but it's a big, Victorian style house, decorated with antique style furniture. "Wow", I remark. I have an obsession with reading historical romances based back in the Victorian times, and this is like something straight out of a book. Even since I was a little girl I was fascinated by this kind of stuff.

When I gather my thoughts, grammy and grampy are standing next to eachother holding hands with wide eyes and Kendall is just twiddling his thumbs, with an anxious look on his face. "Do you like it?", he asks.

"It's beautiful", I remark, and then a specific thought stops my heart. "W-who lives here?", I stutter.

Kendall takes a few steps towards me until he's a little less than an arm's length away. "Well beginning today, I do."

It takes a moment for everything to sink in. "You're moving to Alabama?"

"Yeah", he answers as if it's the most natural thing in the world. "I actually already have. My stuff has been delivered here over the past few days."

"What? Why?", I'm confused. Kendall is a city guy.

Kendall moves even closer and takes my hands in his. "Because you're here. I spent enough lonely nights in New York wishing you were around. And knowing you wouldn't be coming back, I took it upon myself to move here. And I really meant it when I said I want you to move in with me...you know before all the dramatic stuff happened."

Tears well up in my eyes. This is a big deal, and he did this for me? For me, the little country girl he's only known for a matter of months? "I-I don't know what to say."

A smirk forms on his lips. "You could say yes that you'll live with me, or maybe even that you'll think about it, or", he brings his shoulder up to his chin. "I'd even settle for a kiss from the woman who owns my heart."

I grab both sides of his face and pull his head down to mine, meshing our lips together. His kiss is every bit as magical as I remember and more, and I only take my mouth away from his when I literally can't breathe. I take a fresh breath and rest my forehead on his chest, then pull back and turn around to see my grandparents smiling bigger than I ever have before, along with moisture gleaming in their eyes. This is when I realize they knew this all along, this all had to have been planned. How else would Kendall have known what kind of home I'd always dreamed of having?

"I love you so much!", I exclaim to the two people who raised me.

"And we you, Delia", grammy laces her fingers together in front of her. "Happy Birthday", she winks.

Before either one us can get another word in, Grampy takes her hand and says, "Let's go home, Ethel, and leave these two lovebirds alone. I think it's safe to say that Delia won't be coming home tonight."

I blush at his comment, but nod my agreement and turn back to Kendall, who slides his arms around my waist, and picks me up, twirling me around. When he sets me down, I take his hand and step back. "You know this will be a big change for you Mr. Knight. Do you think you're up for the challenge?"

"Absolutely", he replies right away.

I chew on my lip and raise an eyebrow. "You know the closest neighbor is like two miles away", I speak in a husky voice and drop his hand, walking several feet away towards the staircase, where I look at him over my shoulder. "That means that you'll be here by yourself quite a lot, with not much entertainment."

"Oh yeah?", he smirks and draws his eyebrows together.

"Yeah", I place my foot on the first step. "But I'm willing to teach you some things that will help to pass the time."

His eyes light up. "I think I would like that", he slides his hands into his pockets.

"Follow me then", I crook my finger for him to trail behind me, and as soon as he makes the first move in my direction, I start giggling and run up the stairs, waiting for him to catch me.


End file.
